


Mission 'Yuvi' à Hogwarts

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Désespérément amoureux de Kanda, Lavi décida de demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami, Allen Walker. Mais voilà, les Serpents avaient toujours des idées quelque peu étranges... et cela, le rouquin en prit réellement conscience lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux yeux perçants d'Allen, Road et Tyki. (Persos de DGM dans univers d'HP)





	Mission 'Yuvi' à Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> \- POUHAHAHAHAH ! Et c'est ainsi qu'en une seule et même histoire je suis parvenue à mêler mes deux grosses drogues (DGM et HP si vous n'aviez pas compris...) et à foutre mon couple préféré de tous les univers (à savoir le Road x Allen... mon Dieu que je les shippe... :o) avec du Yaoi (J'adoooore le Yuvi et le Drarry !!!) et du Yuri (quand on sait que ma toute première histoire était du Miranda x Lenalee...xD Je reviens aux sources) !!
> 
> \- Pour le bien de l'histoire, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki, Wisely, David, Jasdero, Reever, Johnny, Harry, Draco et leurs potes ont tous le même âge (17 ans donc) et sont en septième année tandis que Road et Timothy sont en cinquième année (15 ans). En outre, je n'accorde pas au pluriel « Bookman » puisqu'ici je l'utilise en tant que nom de famille.
> 
> \- J'ai gardé les noms anglais sauf pour Pré-au-Lard et les magasins qui s'y trouvent. Donc, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Gryffindor = Gryffondor, Ravenclaw = Serdaigle, Slytherin = Serpentard, Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle et Hogwarts = Poudlard. J'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié :o Voilà, en tout cas ! :D Et pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, concernant DGM, Allen insulte souvent Kanda de 'Bakanda' ('Jerkanda' en anglais) et il s'agit de l'association de 'Baka' (stupide) et de 'Kanda'.
> 
> \- Bashing : Essentiellement Wisely Kamelot, Chao Jî Han puis Jasdero et David (mais, contrairement aux deux premiers, je ridiculise ces deux-là juste parce que je les adore xD et puis bon, ils sont déjà bien ridicules habituellement donc bon xD)
> 
> \- En outre, j'ai relu deux fois mon OS mais il est fort possible que des fautes soient passées à la trappe (puisque je suis légèrement une flemmarde et que, mine de rien, se corriger soi-même peut se révéler particulièrement ardu). Aussi, s'il en reste, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.
> 
> Voilà tout xD Bonne lecture, donc !

« Et donc, en quoi puis-je t'être utile...? »

Lavi grimaça. Il était mortellement conscient qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami... oh, détrompez-vous ! Il adorait Allen Walker, là n'était pas la question. Seulement, ce même Allen était un Serpent. Et sans doute était-il plus Slytherin encore que Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas peu dire... malheureusement, bien trop souvent à son goût, le jeune Bookman avait tendance à oublier cette petite... particularité. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête : Allen Walker avait une bouille d'ange.

 _Ouais_ , pensa le rouquin en soupirant. _Comme Road en fait..._

Et tout le monde savait que ces deux-là étaient sans doute les pires de tous les élèves d'Hogwarts réunis. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils formaient le couple le plus uni des environs...

« S'il te plaît, mon pote ! » gémit-il, prenant soin de faire ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu – sait-on jamais, peut-être que cette technique finirait par marcher ? - et évitant soigneusement de traiter son ami de 'Pousse de Soja'. Sinon, il était on ne peut plus que certain qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur l'aide – bien que douteuse – du blandin. « J'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour ce coup-là ! »

Allen plissa légèrement les yeux. Son sourire disparut bien vite, laissant place à un visage inquiet. Aussi Slytherin soit-il, il savait pertinemment que son ami souffrait de sa situation et il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'abandonner à son triste sort. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d’œil à ses deux camarades de Maison assis à ses côtés. Tyki Mikk avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et de ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation. À vrai dire, ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment aimé entendre les malheurs du roux... sauf si, bien sûr, il en était le responsable. Tout le monde savait que le Portugais _aimait_ être l'auteur de bon nombre de malheurs chez les autres. Road, quant à elle, semblait ravie. Ce qui n'était pas mieux en fait... n'importe qui au monde aurait pu aisément la comparer à un chat se pourléchant les babines face à une petite souris effrayée. Et nul besoin de préciser que ladite souris était Lavi Bookman, n'est-ce pas... ?

« Tu connais la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, mmh ? » commença la jeune fille d'une voix mielleuse.

Lavi eut une légère grimace avant d'opiner avec hésitation, pressentant déjà la proposition foireuse de la petite amie d'Allen. S'il connaissait la boutique de Fred et Georges Weasley... ? Qui ne la connaissait-elle pas ?

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils vendaient des filtres d'amour... tu en achètes, tu en mets dans son jus de citrouille du matin et tu...

-Road, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Lavi poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, jetant un regard reconnaissant à son meilleur ami...

« Néanmoins, s'ils ne sont pas en couple dans la semaine qui suit, je pense que ce serait un choix judicieux. »

...juste avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Allen n'avait pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien si. Et en voyant le sourire suffisant de la Slytherin et celui, poli mais bien déterminé, de son meilleur ami, le roux se fit la réflexion que oui, Allen avait bien dit cela. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment si étrange au final, s'il y réfléchissait bien.

Bouille d'ange, vous vous souvenez ?

« Sérieusement Allen, je ne veux pas me faire tuer ! » gémit piteusement le roux, songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver si... le garçon dont il était amoureux se rendait compte de la supercherie.

Il ne ferait pas de vieux os. C'était une certitude.

« En même temps, tu me demandes quelque chose de relativement compliqué. Je le déteste alors ça ne t'aide franchement pas. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais t'aider là... » répondit le jeune Walker, poussant un profond et faux soupir de désespoir. « Si seulement la culpabilité ne rentrait pas en jeu... ! Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver une solution à toute cette histoire.

-Allen... » soupira Lavi, l'air soudainement fatigué. « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça... ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs releva son visage et ses yeux croisèrent l'unique œil vert émeraude du Ravenclaw. Il fit une nouvelle grimace avant de pousser un profond soupir. Lavi retint un sourire : il savait qu'il allait finir par gagner.

« Ouais ouais, ok... mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Même pour un pote ?

-Ouais.

-Même pour ton meilleur ami ? » tenta finalement le rouquin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Surtout pour mon meilleur ami, ouais, » ricana Walker, faisant légèrement bouder le jeune Bookman.

« Alors pas de potion illégale ? » questionna Road, déçue.

Son petit ami poussa un bref soupir, montrant bien à quel point il regrettait de ne pouvoir recourir à de tels procédés, avant de secouer la tête d'un air grave.

« C'est nul.

-C'est comme ça, » répliqua Lavi d'un ton un peu sec.

Allen plissa les yeux, menaçant, et le rouquin lui envoya un petit sourire contrit. Il n'y pouvait rien si la jeune Kamelot l'agaçait ! ...bon. Ok. À vrai dire, il était surtout totalement effrayé par la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle faisait frissonner la plupart des élèves... et autant dire de suite qu'il ne s'agissait non pas de frissons de plaisir mais d'horreur. Effrayante, elle l'était.

Il se demandait bien souvent comment son meilleur ami avait pu tomber amoureux de ce phénomène... ! Et, le plus étrange sans doute, était qu'ils formaient tous deux l'un des plus beaux couples d'Hogwarts, l'autre étant sans doute celui que formaient Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'il y pensait, peut-être que ces derniers pourraient leur être utiles... ?!

« Ok alors, » fit soudain le Slytherin en tapant dans ses mains, faisant légèrement sursauter et grogner un Tyki Mikk particulièrement maussade. « Nous commenceront demain matin.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire ? » s'enquit Road, ses yeux dorés fixant avec adoration le profil de son petit ami.

Lavi se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et attendit patiemment que son ami lui révèle son plan, si tant est qu'il en ait déjà un.

« Je vais y réfléchir avec eux... » indiqua le blandin, faisant un vague geste pour désigner Road et Tyki, « mais je peux t'assurer Lavi que, d'ici quelques semaines, toi et cet abruti de Kanda formerez un couple a-do-ra-ble. »

Le rouquin ne releva pas l'insulte, préférant offrir un sourire de pur soulagement à son meilleur ami. Puis, Road sortit de la poche de sa robe de Sorcière quelques sucettes et autres friandises et les quatre élèves se mirent à grignoter, parlant d'autres choses. Pourtant, personne n'avait oublié la fameuse requête du Ravenclaw. Pas même Tyki qui commençait à se dire que tout ceci pourrait finir par s'avérer plutôt divertissant.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient installés à la dernière table, celle la plus proche de l'entrée principale, des membres de Gryffindor. Pour un œil nouveau, cette particularité de voir plusieurs élèves issus de diverses Maisons rassemblés sur une même table pourrait passer totalement incroyable et, pourtant, bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs avaient dû s'y habituer. Après tout, Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee et Yû Kanda traînaient ensemble depuis leur première année (et ce, bien que le Japonais aurait pu volontiers se passer de la présence des trois autres) alors que tous les quatre étaient d'une Maison différente, à savoir respectivement Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Gryffindor. Néanmoins, auparavant, ils aimaient traîner ensemble en cours et seul Lavi avait le culot de se ramener à la table des Serpents pour manger avec son meilleur ami. Seulement, quelques mois plus tôt, Harry Potter avait défait Voldemort, mettant fin à la guerre... et n'avait pas tardé (à peine quelques jours plus tard, à vrai dire) à officialiser sa relation jusqu'alors plus ou moins secrète avec Draco Malfoy, considéré comme le Prince des Slytherin. Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un vent nouveau et quelques élèves s'étaient peu à peu de plus en plus mélangés, jusqu'aux tables des différentes Maison d'Hogwarts. Cependant, le groupe qui paraissait le plus improbable était sans doute celui qui, justement, se trouvait sur cette dernière table (vous savez ? Celle la plus proche de la grande porte d'entrée... voilà). Il fallait aussi dire que c'était plutôt étrange de retrouver des Lions comme Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Yû Kanda (bon, il y avait aussi cet abruti de Chao Jî mais autant ne pas le compter, à part faire des compliments au Japonais il était une parfaite petite réplique d'un certain Peter Pettigrew...) entourés par des Blaireaux tels Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto et Johnny Gill, ou par des Aigles tels Luna Lovegood, Reever Wenhamm et Lavi Bookman ou, encore, par des Serpents comme Draco Malfoy, Allen Walker, Road Kamelot et Tyki Mikk. Les mauvais jours, Wisely Kamelot, le grand frère de Road, venait même se mêler à la partie mais le garçon était si étrange (plus étrange même que l'héritière des Lovegood, ce qui n'était pas peu dire...) qu'il semblait la plupart du temps préférer manger dans le parc avec Gamako, son crapaud qu'il prenait, accessoirement, pour son ou sa petit(e) ami(e) (personne n'avait osé l'interroger sur le sexe de son animal de compagnie, craignant d'en faire des cauchemars).

Quoi qu'il en soit, la joyeuse petite bande était une fois encore réunie en ce jour béni (ou pas) et certains membres semblaient attendre quelque chose en particulier. Allen engouffrait joyeusement toute la nourriture qui pouvait lui passer sous la main, Road jouait négligemment avec une poupée qui, pour une raison quelconque, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son petit ami (Lavi s'efforçait de ne pas loucher sur l’œil manquant de ladite poupée, se demandant bien à quels jeux pouvait jouer la Portugaise), Tyki se servait allégrement du poisson sous les regards dégoûtés du commun des mortels qui ne pouvaient pas avaler une miette de carpe koï **(1)** d'aussi bon matin, Miranda et Lenalee se faisaient des câlins, échangeant quelques fois de chastes baisers, Luna parlait avec Johnny de Ronflax Cornus, Kanda mangeait en silence ses sobas matinales, Draco et Harry parlaient Quidditch, échangeant tout comme les deux Hufflepuff précédemment citées quelques baisers çà et là tandis qu'Hermione et Reever parlaient d'Arithmancie sous les yeux perdus de Ron et ceux, vagues et globuleux, de Chao Jî. Bref, tout semblait normal. Tout sauf peut-être le comportement de Lavi Bookman... Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, le rouquin s'amusait à faire de mauvaises blagues à Kanda ou à attirer son attention et, le cas échéant, riait avec Allen ou faisait des concours de nourriture (qu'il perdait à chaque fois) avec ce dernier. D'autres fois, à l'approche de quelques contrôles, il se hâtait de manger et partait avec Hermione réviser à la bibliothèque et lire n'importe quel livre qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Seulement, ce matin-là, il ne parla pas avec son meilleur ami, ne fit aucun concours perdu d'avance avec ce dernier, ne tenta pas d'attirer l'attention de son crush et ne mangea même pas. Certains, comme Hermione, jeune femme particulièrement attentive, ou Reever, son plus loyal ami Ravenclaw, le regardaient avec inquiétude. Malheureusement, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas connaître la source de ce comportement... et à vrai dire, seuls Allen, Road, Tyki et Draco (qui s'était rajouté au dernier moment à leur plan) savait ce que le rouquin attendait avec tant d'impatience : l'arrivée des hiboux et, immanquablement, des lettres qu'ils viendraient livrer.

La veille, le joyeux petit groupe s'était réuni une petite heure après que le rouquin eut demandé de l'aide à son meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy, éternellement curieux, les avait rejoints et avait proposé ses maigres services et il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que chacun ne prononce leurs idées. Au final, il avait été convenu de choisir un petit plan pas trop risqué qui, étrangement, venait du brillant cerveau de l'héritier des Malfoy : envoyer une lettre anonyme à Yû Kanda pour que le jeune Bookman puisse lui déclarer sa flamme sans pour autant lui révéler son identité. Une fois cette décision prise, le roux s'était hâté d'écrire une longue lettre et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, cette tâche s'était montrée particulièrement ardue. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas su comment débuter cette dernière, quels mots utiliser, quelles formules écrire... il avait dû faire un brouillon - de plusieurs pages, cela dit, avant d'avoir trouvé la lettre qui frôlait le plus la perfection selon lui – avant de faire face à un nouveau problème de taille : choisir la couleur d'encre avec laquelle il écrirait la lettre. Le vert avait été proscrit : le Japonais avait un peu de mal avec les Serpents (en réalité, il serait plus judicieux de dire qu'il avait du mal avec Allen Walker). Le bleu ne lui avait pas non plus convenu : il craignait que cette couleur ne trahisse sa Maison. Le jaune n'avait même pas été envisageable. Tandis que le rouge... Lavi avait réellement craint que cette lettre, si elle eût été écrite dans cette couleur, ne passât davantage pour une lettre de menace de mort que pour une lettre passionnelle. Aussi avait-il décidé, après une longue demi-heure à réfléchir longuement, de prendre du violet. Après tout, quoi de mieux que le violet, fruit du mélange du bleu et du rouge, pour écrire cette lettre ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait enfin terminé tard dans la nuit son écriture et s'était de nouveau retrouvé face à un nouveau problème : quel hibou envoyer ? Utiliser le sien, Doug **(2)** , lui avait été impossible : Kanda connaissait trop bien ce hibou aussi farceur que son maître. Utiliser celui d'Allen, n'avait pas non plus été envisageable : Timcanpy, de par sa couleur légèrement dorée, était tout aussi reconnaissable qu'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry Potter. Mais alors... quel hibou utiliser ? En désespoir de cause, il avait choisi un volatil sans maître particulier, travaillant pour l'ensemble de l’École, avait enfin terminé sa tâche et avait pu dormir.

Alors que le jeune Bookman lâchait un nouveau soupir, des bruissements d'ailes se firent soudainement entendre suivis par quelques exclamations excitées et enjouées d'élèves. Les yeux brillants, il vit les chouettes et hiboux voleter au-dessus d'eux tandis que quelques-uns se posaient sur les tables ou lâchaient de petits colis sous le nez des jeunes gens. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'il reçut son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier au-dessus de son bol. Pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa sur la minuscule publicité au dos du journal, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Besoin d'une magnifique chevelure ? de rendre vos cheveux plus soyeux ?_

_Pour tout problème capillaire, le CAPIL'POUSSE de BOOKMAN est là pour vous aider ! **(3)**_

Il se demanda vaguement si son grand-père parvenait à vendre sa lotion capillaire, sachant que le vieil homme n'avait pas vraiment de... beaux cheveux.

Mettant de côté son journal, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Yû Kanda qui, imperturbable, continuait à manger sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient et qui parlaient... eh bien... plutôt fortement. Soudain, Lavi reconnut le hibou qui portait son enveloppe et vit cette dernière tomber à quelques centimètres du visage du Japonais qui, ne recevant que rarement de courrier, eut un léger sursaut. Le Gryffindor s'en empara et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, sous les yeux attentifs de Lavi, lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Allen qui, les yeux écarquillés, observait une enveloppe rouge devant lui. Soudain, tout changea : Kanda se désintéressa de sa lettre et observa, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, le Slytherin car, comme tout le monde, il avait pertinemment compris que ce dernier venait de recevoir une beuglante. Le blandin releva des yeux angoissés et croisa le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami. Lavi, grimaçant légèrement, lui indiqua d'ouvrir son courrier.

« Dépêche-toi de l'ouvrir, gamin, » lui indiqua d'ailleurs Tyki qui ignora facilement le regard noir dudit 'gamin'. « Si tu attends, ce sera encore pire. »

Bon gré mal gré, Allen prit une profonde inspiration et toucha du bout des doigts l'enveloppe qui s'envola aussitôt dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune Walker.

« WALKER ! » hurla la beuglante.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de _cette_ personne. Après tout, _cet_ homme travaillait au Ministère de la Magie et était le _père_ et le _frère_ de deux personnes présentes aux côtés du blandin... à savoir, respectivement, Road et Tyki.

 _Aïe_. Sa journée commençait mal.

Allen échangea un regard paniqué avec le rouquin tandis que sa petite amie gloussait, vraisemblablement amusée par la situation.

« COMMENT AS-TU PU OSE TOUCHER A MA ROAD CHERIE ?! »

Ah... la voilà donc, l'éternelle question que posait Sheryl Kamelot **(4)**. Bientôt deux ans que Road et Allen étaient ensemble et, pourtant, le père de la jeune fille ne décolérait pas.

« JE TE PREVIENS ! » poursuivit la voix colérique, voire même hystérique : « JE VAIS PARLER A TON PERE ET... »

Soudain, elle se tut. Surpris, tous les élèves se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que pouvait signifier ce silence. Seul Allen semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs : si Sheryl parlait à son père, il n'avait rien à craindre et cela, tout le monde le savait. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Mana Walker aimait uniquement deux choses dans sa vie : son fils et son cirque. Et puisque le clown – au sens littéral du terme – semblait plutôt occupé ces derniers temps par divers spectacles et profitait de parler à son enfant unique dès qu'il en avait le temps, il était plus que certain que le jeune Walker ne risquait rien. Et pourtant... et pourtant... ! Sheryl Kamelot avait plus d'un tour dans son sac :

« Non... » reprit soudain la voix de ce dernier, si basse qu'elle en était encore plus effrayante. « Je ne vais pas parler à ce maudit Walker, il ne te ferait rien. Non. Je pense bien que je vais en toucher deux mots à Marian. Ou mieux... à Néah. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux et pâlit considérablement sous les rires des élèves. Road se trémoussa aux côtés de son petit ami et lui vola un baiser en riant.

« EN TOUT CAS ! » reprit soudainement la voix, de nouveau en hurlant, « TU NE CORROMPRAS PLUS MA ROAD ! C'EST LA MIENNE ! LA MIENNEEEE ! MA ROAD !!! »

Seule ladite Road ne semblait pas s'en faire, ni pour la possessivité de son père, ni pour la santé mentale quelque peu fragile de ce dernier.

La lettre, soudain, se détourna d'un Allen plus pâle que ses cheveux blancs et fit face à un Tyki aux yeux écarquillés. Lavi retint un rire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde : il était si étonnant de voir Tyki Mikk, l'éternel Sorcier stoïque, avec une telle tête.

« Mon frère adoré, tu sais bien qu'il faut faire attention à ma petite Road, » fit la voix, sévère. « Elle est si fragile ! Si elle a du mal, n'hésite surtout pas à l'aider dans ses devoirs, voire à les faire si elle n'en a pas le temps ! Son emploi du temps est tellement surchargé, tu comprends... »

Tyki haussa un sourcil et grogna. Il détestait faire les devoirs de sa nièce, d'autant plus qu'elle était bien plus doué que lui pour certaines matières.

La beuglante se tourna cette fois-ci vers la jeune fille en question et la voix de Sheryl se fit soudainement plus douce :

« Road, ma belle Road, ma fantastique Road, ma magnifique Road ! »

La jeune Slytherin ne s'occupait qu'à moitié de la lettre, accordant essentiellement son attention sur son petit ami. On aurait pu lui apprendre la fin du monde que rien n'y aurait changé.

« Prends soin de toi, ma chère fille ! Papa t'a acheté une nouvelle robe et... »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« ...et pleins de bonbons ! Des bonbons explosifs, des Chocogrenouilles, des Fizwizbiz... »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« ...et des Suçacides ! »

Soudain, Road se désintéressa d'Allen et tourna une mine enjouée vers la beuglante.

« Je sais bien que ce sont des friandises préférées ! Je te les envoie sous peu, ma fille adorée !

-Oh, génial ! » hurla la Sorcière, aux anges, avant que la voix de son paternel ne continue :

« D'ailleurs, ma chérie, pense à t'éloigner un peu de ce maudit Walker. Il n'a rien pour lui, il est laid comme un pou et c'est un nabot ! »

Hurlement de protestation de la part d'Allen.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon ange ! »

Puis, la beuglante tira la langue à son premier destinataire avant de s'auto-détruire. Un silence de mort régna dans la salle.

« Marian et Néah, hein... » intervint Harry Potter, interrogateur.

Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins Marian Cross. Cet homme, alcoolique qui visitait sans doute trop les bars et les maisons closes, avait pendant un temps été le tuteur du jeune Walker lorsque Mana avait dû partir à l'étranger pour ses tournées de spectacles. Cross, en plus d'être irascible, était plutôt effrayant. Quant à Néah... l'ombre de ce dernier semblait encore légèrement planer au-dessus du pauvre Allen qui, s'il avait pu, se serait changé en souris pour lui échapper. Il fallait dire que peu de personnes avaient vu cet individu – et Lavi, qui faisait partie des rares personnes à connaître Néah, ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer avec compassion pour son ami – et que les rares fois où cet homme était mentionné, le visage d'Allen semblait se vider de tout son sang.

« Je vais mourir... » gémit misérablement ce dernier.

« Mais non, » tenta de le réconforter Lavi, en vain.

« Il est vrai que Cross est un abrutit fini, » concéda Draco Malfoy après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Quant à Néah eh bien... il semble bien t'aimer, non ? Tu ne risques rien à mon avis.

-Oui ! » ajouta Road, guillerette. « Il a-do-re Allen ! C'est son petit bout d'chou, hein, Allen ? »

Le blandin était toujours blanc comme un linge.

« Ce gars va encore me stalker... » gémit-il, sous les rires de ses camarades. « Il est cinglé...

-Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, à ce que je vois. »

Lavi écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Kanda. Au passage, il nota que la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée avait été ouverte et il se maudit de ne pas avoir vu la réaction du Japonais lors de sa lecture.

« Je te demande pardon... ? » grinça Allen, ses yeux plissés et son regard noir dangereusement fixé sur la silhouette du Lion.

« En plus d'être nain, serais-tu sourd...nabot ?! »

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre.

Hermione, agacée de voir que ces deux-là allaient encore se disputer, se leva de table pour aller à la bibliothèque, bientôt suivie par Ron qui, avant de partir, avait attrapé deux gros croissants bien gras. Lenalee Lee regardaient les deux garçons sévèrement, prête à les séparer s'ils venaient à se disputer pendant que sa petite amie, Miranda, éclatait en sanglots derrière elle, gémissant que c'était sans doute sa faute, qu'elle avait un si mauvais karma qu'elle semait des discordes partout où elle se trouvait. Draco souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de voir une nouvelle dispute éclater entre ces deux-là. Il fallait dire que, la plupart du temps, c'était plutôt amusant. Harry Potter se resservit en jus de citrouille, feignant l'ignorance. Johnny se trémoussait sur son siège, souhaitant prendre la défense du blandin mais craignant de possibles représailles de la part du Japonais. Luna Lovegood s'extasiait devant un radis sous les yeux faussement intéressés de Reever et Tyki. Road fixait le Japonais avec méchanceté, comme un chien enragé prêt à sauter à la gorge de sa proie. Chao Jî complimentait Kanda, ne cessant d'acclamer des « Allez-y Monsieur Kanda, foutez-lui une raclée, cette raclure de Walker le mérite! »

Lavi poussa un soupir et tapa dans ses mains, espérant attirer sur lui l'attention de ses amis.

« Eh, Yû ! » hurla-t-il, s'attirant l'habituel regard assassin de l'Asiatique. « C'est quoi cette lettre que t'as reçue ? »

Les yeux du Japonais s'étrécirent et fixèrent un long moment le roux. Finalement, il se leva avec indifférence, ignorant les fulminations du Slytherin aux cheveux blancs qui n'était retenu que par les bras de son meilleur ami roux, et lâcha un 'Tch' avant de répondre :

« Juste une lettre débile et mièvre remplie de cœurs. Et cesse de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Et il partit.

Une fois que le Japonais eut disparu de leur champ de vision, Tyki lâcha un rire. Il attrapa la lettre du Gryffindor asiatique, évitant habilement les mains du roux qui cherchait à l'empêcher de la prendre, et y jeta un œil avant de rire davantage. Lavi croisa les bras contre son torse, boudeur.

« Non mais je rêve, » lâcha le Portugais, se passant une main sur son visage, hilare. « Pourquoi t'as dessiné autant de cœurs là-dessus ?

-C'est mignon, non ? » se défendit le roux, détournant le regard tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge foncé.

Les élèves autour d'eux froncèrent les sourcils. Road passa par-dessus Allen et attrapa ladite lettre.

« Ne te moque pas, Tyki, » roucoula-t-elle, « je trouve ça adorable, moi ! »

Lavi ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'effrayer de voir que, pour une fois dans sa vie, Road Kamelot prenait sa défense. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et croisa le regard désolé de son meilleur ami.

« Pardon... » murmura Allen, l'air réellement désolé. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... »

L'héritier des Bookman haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

Et ce fut ainsi que le premier plan échoua. Et, qu'accessoirement, tous leurs amis furent au courant de la situation, au grand désespoir du roux.

 

* * *

 

 

Après cet épisode, tous s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de la mission « Yuvi », comme ils l'avaient nommée – appellation habilement formée à partir des deux prénoms des intéressés. En plus des personnes présentes lors de l'échec du premier plan s'étaient rajoutés quelques autres élèves, au grand malheur de l'héritier des Bookman.

En tout, ils étaient dix-huit. Dix-sept élèves à aider un pauvre Lavi Bookman qui n'en avait pas demandé tant... d'autant plus que dans le groupe se trouvaient des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans une telle situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il font là, les cinglés ? » questionna-t-il, faisant un geste de menton vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Wisely, David et Jasdero.

Les jumeaux semblaient s'émerveiller devant le crapaud, Gamako, du grand-frère de Road tandis que ce dernier, fier, était en pleine création d'une petite couronne d'or pour son animal.

« Ils s'ennuyaient, » répondit Tyki, l'air tout aussi agacé de voir que ces trois-là les avaient rejoints.

Gamako coassa et fit un bond, rapidement imité par les jumeaux.

Ces deux-là étaient à Hufflepuff mais, à vrai dire, tout le monde pensait que ces deux imbéciles n'avaient rien à faire dans aucune Maison. Pas assez rusés ou ambitieux pour aller à Slytherin, pas assez courageux ou téméraires pour aller à Gryffindor et pas assez studieux ou sages pour aller à Ravenclaw. En outre, ils n'étaient absolument pas assez loyaux pour ressembler, de près ou de loin, aux autres Blaireaux, de telle sorte que certaines rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient été placés à Hufflepuf en désespoir de cause, rumeur que Lenalee Lee s'évertuait à démentir, arguant que dire cela revenait à être raciste envers les membres de sa tendre Maison aux couleurs noir et jaune.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Jasdero s'étaler à terre après avoir fait un trop gros bond et David se moquer de son pauvre blond de jumeau.

Un peu plus loin, Road Kamelot avait pour une fois délaissé son petit ami pour discuter de son devoir de potion avec Timothy Hearst, un Serpent qui, tout comme elle, se trouvait en cinquième année, contrairement à tous les septième année présents dans la salle.

« Bon, » fit Harry Potter en claquant dans ses mains, s'attirant les regards des autres élèves. « Il est temps que notre réunion commence. »

Lavi se demanda vaguement pourquoi c'était le Sauveur du Monde sorcier qui jouait le rôle de chef alors même qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Allen avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami discutait torture et poker avec Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

« Nous allons donc voir quelles propositions de plans nous avons ! » indiqua le brun aux yeux verts, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« Je pensais à du poison, » proposa nonchalamment Tyki.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a promis à Lavi de ne pas abîmer l'autre imbéc... euh... Kanda, » répliqua Allen, roulant des yeux.

Road et son oncle soupirèrent, déçus.

« Peut-être que si on transformait Kanda en femme, Lavi pourrait se déclarer ? » intervint Timothy, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse. « Il est difficile de résister à une grosse poitrine... »

Le jeune garçon se prit un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione Granger qui, les sourcils froncés, fixait le plus jeune d'un regard noir. Le petit Serpent maugréa quelques insultes avant de croiser les bras contre son torse, détournant ostensiblement les yeux.

« Gamako pourrait nous aider, hiii ! » fit cette fois-ci Jasdero, vivement approuvé par Wisely, s'avançant sens dessus-dessous vers les autres avec David.

« On va apprendre au crapaud d'parler à la place d'l'autre rouquin, ouais ! » ajouta son frère jumeau. « Et si z'êtes pas d'accord bah j'vous flingue tous ! »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le pistolet en plastique du Blaireau avant de s'en détourner.

« Quelqu'un a une proposition ? » s'enquit Allen d'une voix claire.

« Enfoirés ! Nous ignorez pas !!! » cria David, mais personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

« Je ne sais pas s'il nous faut un plan subtil, » intervint cette fois-ci Reever, après avoir discuté à voix basse avec Hermione. « Kanda n'est pas du genre à comprendre les sous-entendus ou à voir ce qu'il a juste sous ses yeux.

-Tu penses donc que Lavi devrait foncer dans le tas ? » interrogea Blaise, une grimace sur les lèvres. « Il pourrait se prendre un coup... »

Miranda poussa un long gémissement, ne pouvant supporter d'imaginer le rouquin blessé par le Japonais.

« Pas forcément, » répondit Lenalee. « Kanda n'a pas besoin qu'on le brusque non plus, il est tout à fait possible de trouver quelque chose de relativement inoffensif ! »

Tous entendirent le 'Dommage...' murmuré par Allen et Road. Lavi tourna son regard vers le blandin et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d'excuse :

« D'solé, je disais pas ça pour toi, hein... »

Le roux hocha distraitement la tête. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment il avait pu demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami : Allen et Kanda se détestaient beaucoup trop. Mais, en même temps, beaucoup de personnes savaient que cette haine était sans doute née du fait que les deux étudiants se ressemblaient un peu trop... tous les deux étaient très susceptibles, avait le sang chaud et étaient toujours prêts à se battre quel que soit le lieu ou le moment.

« Lavi, » fit soudainement la voix d'Harry.

Le roux se tourna vers le brun et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu parles relativement facilement avec Kanda, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui oui, sans problème.

-Serait-il possible que tu puisses faire un effort pour lui parler sans l'appeler par son prénom ni sans être trop... embêtant ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le roux qui grimaça.

« C'est vrai que tu lui tapes plutôt sur les nerfs, mec, » grimaça Ron, se prenant une tape de la part d'Hermione.

« Mais quoi, 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il lamentablement à sa petite amie.

« La compassion, tu connais ?

-Non mais je peux faire un effort, oui, » les coupa Lavi, curieux de savoir ce que le Lion aux cheveux bruns avait en tête.

Harry Potter lui sourit.

« J'ai une idée. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas agir tout seul pour t'aider. »

Il adressa un petit sourire d'excuse au roux avant de poursuivre :

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Reever et Luna. »

L'Australien haussa un sourcil tandis que la blonde offrait un doux sourire au brun.

« Quand ? » questionna le Ravenclaw blond.

« Demain. »

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, en première heure de la journée, les Ravenclaw et les Gryffindor avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en commun, cours enseigné par Hagrid, le Garde des Sceaux d'Hogwarts.

Tous les élèves s'attroupèrent autour de Sombrals que seuls les élèves ayant côtoyé la mort pouvaient voir. Malheureusement, la guerre s'étant finie peu de temps auparavant et ayant été particulièrement sanglante, la plupart d'entre eux pouvaient voir ces créatures.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient en groupe de deux mixte, à savoir un Gryffindor et un Ravenclaw, ensemble pour nourrir et étudier ces incroyables animaux. Les groupes avaient donc été d'ores et déjà formés et Harry travaillait avec Lavi tandis que Luna étudiait avec Kanda. Jusqu'alors, tout s'était relativement bien passé parmi eux : Harry et Lavi étaient de bons amis tandis que Kanda semblait apprécier le calme de la jeune Lovegood. Mais, ce jour-là, Harry Potter avait décidé qu'il y aurait du changement.

Alors que le Gryffindor prenait place aux côtés du roux, il adressa à ce dernier un petit clin d’œil avant de se plier en deux, poussant une longue plainte de douleur. Au même instant, à quelques mètres, Luna poussa de petits gémissements plaintifs.

« Que s'passe-t-il ? » s'alarma aussitôt Hagrid, affolé.

Reever, en bon Préfet de Ravenclaw, se leva et s'avança vers ses amis apprentis comédiens. S'il pouvait saluer les efforts et le talent improvisé du jeune Potter, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa camarade de Maison.

« Harry ? Luna ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna-t-il, faussement inquiet.

« Je crois... » fit Harry, se tenant toujours le ventre à deux mains, « je crois que je suis malade...

-J'ai mal, » intervint Luna avec une moue adorable et qui ne semblait absolument pas signifier qu'elle ressentît la moindre douleur. « Je crois que j'ai été mordue par des lutins siffleurs ! »

Hagrid, pourtant bien conscient qu'une telle espèce de lutins n'existait pas, s'affola.

« Reever, t'peux les conduire à l'infirm'rie ? » questionna-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Bien sûr, professeur, » répondit l'Australien, s'approchant de ses amis.

« Hermione, » intervint de nouveau le Garde des Sceaux, s'adressant à la Lionne qui était censée travailler avec le blond, « peux-tu l'aider à accompagner Harry et Luna ? »

La Sorcière hocha la tête et, très vite, les quatre élèves disparurent. Lavi jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Kanda, notant que ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment (pour ne pas dire 'pas du tout') affecté à la perspective d'être seul pour ce cours.

« Lavi, va rejoindre Kanda, » fit Hagrid, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres.

Il fallait dire que le demi-géant avait toujours été quelque peu effrayé par le regard bleu nuit – et quelque peu glacial – du Japonais.

Le rouquin acquiesça, s'empara de ses affaires et prit place aux côtés de l'autre jeune homme.

« Bon, » fit-il d'une voix gênée, lançant un regard en biais vers celui pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments depuis plusieurs années, « il semble qu'on va devoir bosser ensemble, Yû ! »

 _Outch !_ Première grosse erreur. N'avait-il pas promis à Harry de ne pas appeler le Japonais par son prénom ?! Alors, avant même que le brun ne lui réponde, le roux ajouta :

« Enfin... 'Kanda', je voulais dire. Pas 'Yû'. »

Le Japonais cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris par les paroles de son nouveau compagnon de travail. Il le fixa quelques secondes, déstabilisant Lavi, avant de lâcher un simple 'Ouais.'

Un peu plus loin, Hermione donnait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Ron grimaçant pour lui montrer la scène. Les deux amoureux échangèrent finalement un sourire : tout semblait bien commencer du côté de la mission 'Yuvi' !

 

* * *

 

 

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu le fais exprès, rassures-moi !

-Mais tu tiens mal le steak ! Comment veux-tu que ce petit bébé le mange ?

-Oh et puis merde ! Prends tes steak et barre-toi en nourrir d'autres ailleurs.

-Mais on fait une épique, Yû !

-D'où tu m'appelles par mon PRENOM ? HEIN ?!

-MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, PUTAIN ! »

Ouais. Non. En fait le calme entre les deux jeunes hommes avait peut-être duré quelques minutes. Seulement, là... ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper. Kanda n'avait de cesse de critiquer la manière de travailler du roux et ce dernier, perfectionniste, n'avait pas apprécié et s'était hâté de riposter, d'abord sous forme de blagues au départ. Sauf que la patience avait ses limites, même celle de Lavi, et les deux élèves étaient à présent occupés à s'injurier ouvertement. Hagrid, dépassé, ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, pour arranger les choses tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

C'était un nouvel échec. Et la Sorcière ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Allen Walker.

 

* * *

 

 

« C'est vraiment dommage, » soupira le fils unique de Mana Walker. « Tu aurais vraiment pu pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il ne te hurle dessus...

-Je sais, » soupira le rouquin, face au Slytherin. « Mais j'ai... j'ai craqué. Désolé. »

Allen poussa un soupir, bientôt imité par toutes les autres personnes présentes.

« Il va falloir trouver une autre solution, » annonça Reever, l'air fatigué. « J'espère au moins qu'on arrivera à ce que vous sortiez ensemble car si tout rate... »

Un léger silence s'installa parmi les membres de la joyeuse petite troupe. Avec tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient - alors même que la plupart d'entre eux devaient préparer leurs ASPICS tandis que Road et Timothy devaient travailler pour leurs BUSES – s'ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre en couple Kanda et Lavi, bon nombre seraient vraiment déprimés. Plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, à vrai dire, car supporter ces deux-là (à l'instar des disputes entre Allen et le Japonais) était réellement abscons.

« Quelqu'un a de nouvelles idées ? » interrogea Harry, assis un peu à l'écart sur les genoux de Draco, ce dernier étant lui-même assis sur un immense fauteuil vert moelleux.

Pour ce rendez-vous-ci, les élèves avaient souhaité trouver dans la Salle sur Demande une pièce à la fois pratique et confortable et avaient fini par pénétrer dans une pièce chaleureuse parfaite en tous points.

« Je continue à penser au poison, » insista Tyki, l'air de rien, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« Pas pour l'instant, Tyki, » lui répondit Road, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. « Sois patient.

-Comment ça, 'pas pour l'instant' ? » s'enquit Lavi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Personnellement, » intervint Blaise, les sourcils froncés, « je commence sérieusement à songer au kidnapping : on enlève Kanda, on l'attache à une chaise et on force Lavi à se déclarer. »

Le Ravenclaw venait considérablement de pâlir.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il me tuera !

-Bon débarras, » grommela Wisely dans son coin, n'ayant toujours pas digéré que les autres, mis à part les jumeaux, n'aient pas voulu de l'aide de son/sa bien aimé(e) Gamako.

« Oh ! » fit soudainement une voix féminine.

Road se mit à fixer l'héritier des Bookman, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres et, accrochée au bras gauche de son petit ami, se mit à sautiller :

« J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ? » lui demanda Allen, lui souriant tendrement.

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux dorés vers la silhouette du rouquin et l'unique œil de Lavi croisa son regard infaillible.

« C'est une superbe idée, » annonça-t-elle en guise de préambule, ne se départissant pas de son petit sourire. « Cependant, je doute que tu acceptes facilement, Bookman.

-Tu penses à quoi ? » questionna le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

Road eut un nouveau sourire, étirant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée ses zygomatiques, et plissa ses beaux yeux, fixant froidement son homologue.

« Dis-moi, le rouquin... serais-tu claustrophobe ? »

Lavi ne put que déglutir.

 

* * *

 

 

« Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Oui, mais je continuerai de le dire ! C'est une idée ignoble, affreuse, stupide...

-...et épouvantable. Je sais. Tu te répètes Lavi, tu ne veux pas un peu changer de disque ? »

L'héritier des Bookman grogna et croisa les bras contre son torse. Face à lui, Reever lui semblait beaucoup trop calme. Une heure plus tôt, Road, Allen, Draco et Harry étaient partis préparer le plan de la jeune fille et le roux ne _le_ sentait a-bso-lu-ment pas. Il était plus que certain qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le jour se lever... et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'enfuir : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. N'est-ce pas ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme attendait impatiemment que son meilleur ami et les trois autres apparaissent. Si Road avait expliqué en long et en large son idée aux trois autres qui étaient partis avec elle, Lavi n'était au courant de rien hormis d'un seul et unique indice : la claustrophobie. Celle de qui ? Telle était la question : il n'avait certainement pas peur de se retrouver enfermé dans un petit espace (sauf s'il devait y être prisonnier pendant plusieurs heures en compagnie de la jeune Kamelot). Néanmoins, il avait une peur certaine quant aux idées foireuses et légèrement douloureuses de la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où, ne trouvant ni Allen ni Tyki, l'héritière des Kamelot l'avait trouvé, lui, pauvre Lavi Bookman, jusqu'alors enfermé tranquillement dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre fort intéressant sur les Animagi. La jeune fille, à l'époque âgée de douze ans, avait insisté pour jouer avec lui... et le rouquin se souvenait parfaitement, trois ans plus tard, que les jeux de la métis pouvaient être particulièrement effrayants. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'en garderait pas quelques séquelles psychologiques à vie !

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils te préparent, » soupira Reever. « Si ça se trouve, c'est une idée inoffensive !

-De la part de Road ? »

L'Australien grimaça et hésita un long moment. Finalement, il poussa un énième soupir et concéda :

« J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Road gentille. Mais elle sort avec Allen depuis belle lurette maintenant, elle ne doit pas être si affreuse !

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas gentille, » contra Lavi avec une mauvaise fois évidente. Les jeux de la fille ne jouaient pas en faveur de l'idée d'une quelconque gentille de la part de cette dernière. Néanmoins, le blond avait raison sur un point : si elle et Allen étaient restés aussi longtemps, et si leur couple semblait aussi solide, c'était que la fille de Sheryl Kamelot ne devait pas être si affreuse.

Du moins, pas pour le fils Walker...

« Seulement, » poursuivit-il, tentant de balayer ses pensées, « tu ne peux pas dire que ses idées ne sont pas toutes sans queue ni tête ! Je suis sûr que je vais encore prendre cher.

-Mais non, tu vas voir... »

Pourquoi Reever Wenhamm semblait-il aussi peu convaincu ? Ah. Bien sûr. Parce qu'il savait que le roux avait raison, bien évidemment.

Il ne fallut pas attendre deux minutes avant qu'une silhouette élancée n'apparaisse au bout du couloir. Surpris, Lavi se tourna vers cette dernière et pâlit légèrement en reconnaissant Kanda. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dispute en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques... pas qu'ils se parlent vraiment habituellement, Lavi étant plutôt habitué à monologuer en présence de l'autre garçon. Le roux ne se sentit soudainement vraiment pas prêt à faire face au Japonais. Tant pis si Allen, Road, Harry et Draco s'étaient donnés du mal, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si tout allait bien. Aucun nouveau plan ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit... en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Aussi décida-t-il de faire un geste pour s'enfuir... mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne puissante du Préfet des Ravenclaw.

« Reever... ? » questionna le roux, inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

« Désolé Lavi, c'est pour ton bien...

-De quoi ? »

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'autre lui offrir un sourire d'excuse avant que la scène ne change du tout au tout. Road, Allen, Harry et Draco apparurent soudainement. Le Serpent aux cheveux blancs attrapa son meilleur ami tandis que le blond saisissait le Japonais par derrière. Road fit apparaître une armoire grotesque avec une couronne rose bonbon en son sommet avant de l'ouvrir et tous, aidés de Reever, poussèrent les deux jeunes hommes dans cette dernière. Trop stupéfaits, les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Pourtant, si l'un était totalement perdu, l'autre avait une petite idée du plan qu'avaient concocté certains de ses amis... plus si amis que cela.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ, IMBECILES ! » vociféra à ses côtés Kanda, tambourinant contre la porte de l'armoire.

Il eut beau jeter des _Alohomora_ , rien n'y fit. Lavi jeta un bref coup d’œil autour de lui. L'armoire était petite et étroite, c'était un fait indéniable. Les deux jeunes hommes y entraient facilement mais il leur était impossible de vraiment étirer leurs bras ou leurs jambes et, pour pouvoir se sentir un minimum à l'aise, ils étaient obligés de s'asseoir à l'intérieur du meuble. En voyant le Gryffindor hurler, Lavi frissonna et maudit les quatre – non, cinq : Reever l'avait tout autant trahi ! - imbéciles et faux-amis qui l'avaient mis dans une telle situation. Tandis que le Japonais perdait de plus en plus patience, le roux chercha dans son esprit quelques sorts qui pourraient lui être utile pour se suicider, histoire de ne pas avoir à faire face au courroux de l'autre jeune homme. Peut-être même devrait-il rédiger son testament... ?!

Finalement, plusieurs cris, tambourinements et menaces plus tard, Kanda sembla se calmer.

« Walker... » grogna-t-il avec haine. « Dès que j'le trouve, j'le scalpe et je vends aux enchères ses stupides tifs blancs ! »

Lavi se retint de rappeler au Japonais qu'Allen n'était pas le seul à leur avoir fait un sale coup. Après tout, le blandin était censé être son meilleur ami... et l'avait malgré tout promis à une mort lente et douloureuse. Quel genre d'ami recourait à de telles extrémités ?

« Calme-toi, Yû. Il faut juste réfléchir calmement et...

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! » se mit à crier le Japonais, au grand malheur des pauvres petites oreilles du roux. « JE SUIS CALME ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ! »

Un gémissement pathétique passa entre les lèvres du jeune Bookman. Il ignorait combien de temps ses cinq imbéciles d'amis avaient prévu de les enfermer dans cette armoire mais il craignait trouver le temps long... Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours rêvé se retrouver dans une telle situation avec le Japonais ! Seulement, dans ses rêves, le brun ne criait pas de rage, ne le menaçait pas de morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, était relativement serein mais aussi légèrement amoureux de lui.

Oui. Lavi Bookman était un grand rêveur.

 

* * *

 

 

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, la dernière fois... »

Enfin. Ça y était, il s'était excusé. Évidemment, Lavi savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul fautif lors de leur dernière dispute mais il détestait sentir cette tension – plus palpable qu'ordinaire – entre eux et après avoir passé deux heures enfermés dans la même armoire... disons qu'une telle proximité crée des liens. En quelques sortes.

« Tch'. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Seulement, il était plutôt heureux d'entendre ce son plutôt que le silence. Jamais le roux n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'aucun bruit ne venait chatouiller son tympan. Et pourtant, ce silence-ci lui avait semblé réellement pesant. Le briser coûte que coûte avait été son premier souhait.

Voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot de plus, le jeune Bookman attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Tempus_ en l'air, jetant un coup d’œil distrait à l'heure qui venait de s'afficher au-dessus de lui en une écriture dorée. Cela faisait bien la vingtième fois qu'il lançait ce sort... il n'y pouvait rien s'il s'ennuyait ! Il jeta un regard à se droite, notant que le Japonais s'était adossé contre le bois de l'armoire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le brun détourna hâtivement le regard, les joues légèrement rosées. Lavi haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. »

La réponse abrupte ne le convainquait absolument pas mais il savait pertinemment que le Lion ne lui répondrait pas aussi facilement. Désespérant de trouver un sujet de discussion, le roux fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit des friandises.

« Tu en veux ? Je les ai piquées à Road. »

Lorsqu'il les lui avait volées, il n'avait pas ressenti de quelconque culpabilité : Road et Allen étaient les plus gros mangeurs de sucreries de tout Hogwarts mais puisque le Ravenclaw était à cours d'argent et que la métis ne cessait jamais d'agiter sous ses yeux de merveilleuses sucettes... il avait craqué.

« Si tu les lui a volées, ouais, » répondit le Japonais dans un soupir, surprenant le roux. « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de bouffer un de ses trucs derrière son dos. »

Un sourire étira les zygomatiques du roux, heureux d'avoir le sentiment que le Japonais fût son partenaire – bien qu'indirectement – de crime à haut vol (notez l'ironie...).

« Tu veux laquelle ? » questionna-t-il, jetant un coup d’œil distrait aux sucettes. « Il y a framboise, citron, myrtille, caramel...

-Myrtille. »

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit davantage et, brusquement, il fourra la sucette bleue dans les mains du Japonais.

« Voilà, j'vais prendre la rouge à la framboise ! » ajouta-t-il avec joie. « Comme ça on sera assortis !

-...

-T'sais ?! Genre tu as bleu comme le Ravenclaw que je suis et j'aurai rouge comme le Gryff...

-Ça va, j'ai compris, » le coupa l'Asiatique, agacé.

Lavi fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Il détourna les yeux du Lion, ne souhaitant pas que l'autre voie son visage déconfit, baissa la tête et entreprit de déballer la friandise qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa bouche.

« Je m'excuse... moi aussi. »

Craignant d'avoir mal entendu, le roux redressa sa tête. Kanda regardait fixement la sucette de Road, ne l'ouvrant pas. Lavi avait-il bien entendu ? Le Japonais s'était-il réellement excusé pour leur dispute de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?!

« Tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit en grand et une force invisible les expulsa du meuble avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse.

« Tch', ils ont même pas les couilles de se montrer. »

Le rouquin se redressa, cligna des yeux et jeta un regard autour d'eux. Kanda avait raison : aucun de ses cinq (faux) amis ne se trouvaient là. Seul un morceau de papier plié au sol leur faisait face. Lavi s'en empara et l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés, reconnaissant l'écriture fine et penchée de la fille Kamelot.

_'Nous espérons de tout cœur que vous avez réussi à vous expliquer._

_En outre, j'ai noté qu'il me manquait quelques sucettes. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose, par hasard, Bookman ?'_

Lavi grimaça. Lui qui avait pensé que la métis ne se rendrait pas compte de ces quelques disparitions... il s'était bien fourré le doigt dans l’œil. Il songea vaguement à son meilleur ami, se demandant si Allen l'aiderait à faire face à Road... avant de se souvenir que le Serpent était, lui aussi, un véritable estomac sur pattes.

Eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à prier.

« Yû, tu... »

Il redressa la tête, cherchant le Japonais du regard mais... rien. L'autre garçon était déjà parti. Il poussa un profond soupir et se releva, le papier dans la main.

Il réfléchirait au Japonais plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait trouver une victime à qui voler des friandises afin d'éviter la colère de Road et d'Allen.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son dortoir, son esprit resta longtemps du côté de ces deux heures passées aux côtés de l'Asiatique...

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas déclaré ?! »

Lavi grimaça. Il s'était d'abord attendu à ce que Road ou Allen lui en veuille pour les friandises qu'il avait volées mais, depuis qu'il leur avait donné les autres qu'il avait 'trouvées', le couple était joyeusement en train de s'empiffrer dans un coin, n'accordant plus vraiment d'importance au résultat du plan de la métis. De ce fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment écouté la manière dont s'était fini cette histoire... quant à Harry, Draco et Reever, ils semblaient juste profondément déçus d'avoir une nouvelle fois échoué. Vraisemblablement, il était devenu certain que la mission 'Yuvi' avait pris une ampleur jusqu'alors insoupçonnée...

« Tu vas me répondre ou continuer de m'ignorer ? » reprit la voix féminine, au comble de l'agacement.

Le roux adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lenalee mais l'Hyfflepuff ne décoléra pas pour autant. Elle était réellement effrayante... ! Et dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait comme ça contre lui ! D'habitude, c'étaient plutôt Allen ou Kanda, les victimes de son courroux.

« Eh bien... non ?!

-Mais bon sang, Lavi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme s'énervait à ce point, il n'avait rien fait de mal...

« Eh bien, quand je serai certain de ne pas me faire trucider ? »

La Chinoise roula des yeux avant de lâcher un bref soupir.

« Arrête de dire de telles bêtises. Kanda n'est pas un monstre, il ne va pas te tuer. »

Lavi grimaça en guise de réponse. À vrai dire, il était sûr de mourir s'il venait à révéler ses sentiments au Japonais... du moins, s'il les lui révélait de manière directe. S'il avait demandé de l'aide à Allen, c'était surtout pour avoir des chances de draguer correctement le brun pour pouvoir, si possible, avoir une chance de se déclarer un jour sans aucun risque de se faire émasculer. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne semblait pas se ranger de son avis.

« Écoute, » fit-elle, sa voix devenant un peu plus douce alors qu'elle se rapprochait légèrement du roux. « Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que tu souffres de cette situation et...

-Mais non, pas du tout, t'sais bien que j'ai toujours la pêche ! »

Lenalee fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

« Mens-moi encore une seule fois et tu le regretteras. »

Penaud, Lavi abaissa son regard, fixant ses mains serrées sur ses genoux.

« Lorsqu'il a rompu avec Alma, » reprit l'héritière des Lee, « j'ai cru que ta jalousie et ta souffrance se calmeraient... mais ça a empiré. »

À ces mots, Lavi releva la tête, croisant les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, lorsque Kanda et Karma s'étaient séparés, alors même qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble – d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne – lui-même avait pensé que tout cela se calmerait, qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir le droit au bonheur en ayant hypothétiquement une chance avec le Japonais. Seulement... seulement il semblait que ce dernier était devenu de plus en plus distant et l'approcher avait paru impossible aux yeux du jeune Aigle.

« Tu sais bien que je déteste voir mes amis aussi mal, » reprit la jeune femme, et Lavi se fit une fois de plus que Lenalee avait bien sa place chez les Hufflepuff. Elle aimait ses amis, était prête à tout pour eux et était incroyablement loyale. Elle avait toutes les qualités de cette Maison. « Alors j'aimerais que tout cela cesse, que tu puisses te déclarer à lui pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Même si cela revient à être blessé ? »

La Chinoise grimaça. Pendant quelques secondes, Lavi pensa qu'elle n'allait pas répondre mais elle finit par hocher doucement sa tête.

« Je vois...

-Écoute. J'ai peut-être une idée... il y a cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et tout le monde va acheter des cadeaux pour Noël. »

L'héritier des Bookman acquiesça, attendant patiemment que la brune poursuive. Noël était dans à peine une semaine mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : il avait déjà fait ses achats depuis longtemps.

« Je sais que, comme toi, Kanda a déjà acheté les siens alors... je vais en parler aux autres mais il pourrait bien y avoir un moyen pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux seuls, hein ? »

Le rouquin hocha vaguement sa tête en guise d'assentiment. De toutes manières, au point où il en était...

 

* * *

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, ils sortirent à Pré-au-Lard. La joyeuse petite bande avait eu le temps de discuter du plan de Lenalee Lee dans la Salle sur Demande et Lavi était plutôt sceptique quant à une possible réussite de cette énième idée. Tous les élèves étaient d'ores et déjà dehors, dans le froid, et le Professeur McGonagall, accompagnée du nouveau Professeur d’Études des Moldus Komui Lee **(5)** – grand-frère un tantinet trop possessif de Lenalee -, était partie se réchauffer et sans doute boire une Bièraubeurre dans l'auberge de Mrs. Rosmerta.

Les amis, quant à eux, s'étaient tous rassemblés en plein milieu de la grand-rue.

« Bon, je propose que ceux qui n'ont pas encore acheté leurs présents y aillent dès à présent, » annonça Harry Potter d'une voix enjouée. « Quant à ceux, s'il y en a (discret petit clin d’œil en direction d'un certain Bookman), qui auraient déjà fait leurs achats, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop des autres, histoire que tous puissent acquérir les cadeaux souhaités sans pour autant être dérangés. »

Tous furent d'accord avec le brun. Son petit ami se rapprocha un peu du groupe et, les bras croisés contre son torse, le nez en l'air, il ajouta :

« On se donne tous rendez-vous dans deux heures aux Trois Balais. Ok ? »

Tous opinèrent joyeusement avant de partir dans des directions différentes. Allen, Road, Ron, Johnny, Chao Jî, Luna et Timothy se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes d'un pas guilleret. Dans la foulée, le pauvre Chao Jî glissa sur la neige, ce qui provoqua quelques rires parmi les élèves aux alentours. Quant à Tyki, Blaise et Draco, ils partirent à Zonko, magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Harry, Hermione, Reever, Lenalee et Miranda entrèrent à Scribenpenne. Pour finir, Wisely et les jumeaux David et Jasdero dans l'animalerie la plus proche. Ne restèrent plus que Kanda et Lavi, debout, les pieds enfouis dans la neige.

« Tu veux aller aux Trois Balais maintenant ? » questionna Lavi avec hésitation, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que voudrait faire le Japonais.

« Et rester là-bas à les attendre pendant deux heures ? Hors de question. »

Le roux se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes et le Ravenclaw commença vraiment à désespérer. Il ignorait ce que Lenalee avait eu en tête pour proposer ce plan. Il lui paraissait aussi foireux que les précédents, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Grelottant, il allait se décourager et partir de son côté lorsque la voix du Lion se fit entendre :

« On va à Zonko. Il fera chaud là-bas. »

L'unique œil émeraude du jeune Bookman s'écarquilla. Il observa avec stupéfaction le Japonais s'avancer de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers lui.

« Bah alors, » fit-il, visiblement agacé. « Tu viens ou tu restes planté là ? »

Bizarrement, Lavi n'avait plus froid. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, j'te suis, Yû !

-M'appelle pas par mon prénom... Crétin. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Oh, regarde ! Des Bombabouses ! Apparemment ils font des promos sur ce produit : trois gallions le sac au lieu de cinq ! Ça vaut le coup, non ?! »

Totalement désintéressé, Kanda ne fit même pas mine de regarder ce que lui montrait le rouquin. Voilà plusieurs minutes que le roux s'extasiait sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sans que le Japonais n'y accorde la moindre importance. Ce dernier semblait en effet réellement s'ennuyer.

« Oh ! Et t'as vu ce kit pour faire pousser des verrues ? Et ce thé laxatif ? Mais c'est trop cool !

-Ouais. J'ai vu les jumeaux en acheter tout à l'heure. »

Lavi pâlit considérablement. David et Jasdero étaient certes stupides, ils n'en restaient pas moins de redoutables farceurs.

« Euh... on va à Honeydukes ? » proposa-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

Le Japonais ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

 

* * *

 

 

« Dis, tu m'as pris quoi comme cadeau de Noël ?

-Parce que tu crois que j't'ai acheté quelque chose ? »

Lavi croisa les bras contre son torse en ronchonnant.

« Tu es méchant, Yû. »

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel. Il grogna pour la forme mais ne répondit rien ni ne fit de commentaire pour l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Je m'ennuie, » ajouta le rouquin dans un soupir.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les autres étaient partis faire leurs achats.

« Eh bien, occupe-toi.

-Ah ah. Très drôle. »

Lavi détourna les yeux et son regard passa sur les différents étalages d'Honeydukes.

« Oh tiens, je n'avais pas vu ça ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, les yeux brillants. « Viens voir ça ! »

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main du Japonais et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il s'arrêta abruptement devant une petite étagère qui, semblait-il, avait été dévalisée et observa avec grand intérêt les quelques petits sacs de bonbons qui y restaient.

« Wow, regarde-moi ça ! » s'écria-t-il, se tournant vers le brun en pointant du doigt ces derniers. « Des lots de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, édition de Noël ! C'est incroyable que je ne les ai pas remarqués avant !

-Et alors ?

-'Et alors' ?? » s'offusqua le roux, fixant l'autre jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Il y a dedans des dragées incroyables au goût de dinde de Noël aux marrons, d'autres versions marrons grillés, puis ceux au vin chaud et...

-Super.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

Le Japonais haussa les épaules et poussa un bref soupir.

« Si ça t'intéresse tant, achète-les.

-T'en mangeras avec moi ? » s'écria le Ravenclaw avec espoir, bien qu'il ne pensât pas que le brun en mange un jour. Il était rarissime de voir ce dernier manger la moindre sucrerie. Le Japonais était un vrai abonné aux sobas, qu'importe les autres nourritures. Et puis... certes, il avait pris la sucette que le rouquin avait volée à Road mais l'Aigle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait mangée. Ce qui était certain, c'était que le Japonais avait accepté surtout par souci de vengeance... !

« Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Rhooo ! Alleeeez, Yûûû !!!!! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« File les acheter. T'me saoule, là. »

L'héritier des Bookman opina vivement de la tête, saisit les deux derniers gros paquets de Dragées d'une main et, alors qu'il allait filer faire la queue à la caisse, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main du Japonais dans la sienne. Surpris que ce dernier ne se soit pas dégagé, le roux jeta un discret coup d’œil à l'autre garçon qui observait avec ennuie un étalage sur lequel se trouvaient quelques cubes de Glace à la Noix de Coco et des Baguettes Magiques à la Réglisse. Il fixa une longue minute leurs mains jointes, les joues rougies. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie d'aller payer ses sachets de bonbons, il voulait juste rester immobile, arrêter le temps et rester toute l'éternité à tenir la main du Gryffindor.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! »

Lavi eut un sursaut. Il releva son visage et croisa le regard inquisiteur du Japonais.

« Euh... »

Il lâcha la main du brun qui eut un léger sursaut, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que le roux le tenait toujours... ?! Le Ravenclaw sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Ouais, j'y vais. »

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se détourner et courir vers la caisse, les jours brûlantes et sentant une profonde amertume l'envahir.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous aux Trois Balais, chacun semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur. Tout le monde parlait gaiement sauf peut-être Lavi – et, bien sûr, Kanda comme à l'accoutumée – qui était plongé en pleine réflexion. Le Japonais était un peu plus loin, ne faisant même pas semblant d'écouter le monologue de Chao Jî qui, faisant de grands gestes, lui vantait tous ses mérites. Vraiment, Lavi avait horreur de ce lèche-bottes. Heureusement que Kanda semblait l'apprécier autant que lui... car sinon, il en aurait peut-être été jaloux.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » chuchota soudainement une voix à la droite du roux.

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard gris et inquiet de son meilleur ami. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et remarqua que Road était en train de réprimander son frère qui refusait de ranger un Gamako particulièrement baveux.

« De quoi ? » interrogea-t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

Allen lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes qui le fit grimacer.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, » grogna-t-il. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te conseille de tout me raconter. Après tout, tu sais très bien que je connais de bons moyens de persuasion... »

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si tu allais les utiliser sur moi. »

Devant l'air blasé de son meilleur ami, il poursuivit :

« Tu m'adores, je doute que tu me fasses le moindre mal.

-Pas directement, peut-être. Mais il y a Road et...

-Ok ok, t'as gagné. »

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la mine victorieuse du Slytherin, le roux jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction du Japonais et poussa un bref soupir.

« Bah... ça s'est plutôt bien passé je dirai. »

Le blandin lui lança un regard blasé.

« Développe. »

Lavi eut un petit sourire, amusé face à la curiosité de son Serpent de meilleur ami.

« Eh bien, on a fait les magasins...

-Sérieusement ?!

-Ouais, enfin 'faire', c'est vite dit... disons qu'on cherchait surtout à se réchauffer.

-Mmh. Le contraire m'aurait étonné... et donc ? Après ?

-Eh bien... j'ai réussi à lui faire manger des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Oh ?! » s'écria soudainement le blandin. Puis, d'une voix plus basse, il reprit : « Mes félicitations, tu as réussi à faire manger autre chose que des sobas à cette espèce de Bakan... de Kanda.

-Tu parles... » bougonna le roux. « Il est tombé sur Crotte de Nez. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt d'en remanger un jour... »

Face à lui, l'héritier des Walker éclata de rire.

« Mon D-Dieu... c'est... c'est génial ! J'au-J'aurais tout do-donné pour voir ça ! » haleta-t-il entre ses gloussements.

« Allen, t'es vraiment pas cool.

-D-Désolé... ! »

Le blandin se redressa et s'essuya les yeux, hilare.

« Bon, au moins tu as pu t'amuser un peu, non ? » finit-il par demander, ne pouvant enlever son sourire amusé qui semblait s'être littéralement collé sur les traits de son visage.

« Oui.

-Et il n'y a rien eu d'autre ? »

Soudainement, le roux eut la sensation que la plupart de ses amis s'intéressaient à leur discussion jusqu'alors privée. Heureusement pour lui, Kanda ne les écoutait pas, trop occupé qu'il était à envoyer chier un Chao Jî qui avait décidé de lui faire des tresses. C'était qu'il était suicidaire, ce petit... !

« Eh bien... » fit-il soudain, se souvenant de la main du Japonais dans la sienne. « On s'est en quelques sortes tenus par la main...

-QUOI ?! » firent les voix d'Allen, de Lenalee et d'Harry.

Toutes les personnes autour d'eux se tournèrent vers la petite bande. Toutes sauf, bien sûr, Kanda et Chao Jî qui étaient fortement occupés, le premier menaçant clairement le second de sa baguette magique.

« J'ai dit 'en quelques sortes'... ! » chuchota furieusement Lavi. « Vous pouvez éviter de crier, sérieux ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit le centre de l'attention de toute la populace sorcière.

-Comment peut-on se tenir la main 'en quelques sortes' ? » questionna Draco, un sourcil haussé d'une manière typiquement malfoyienne.

« Eh bien... »

Lavi se gratta la joue, pensif.

« J'ai vu ces Dragées à Honeydukes, je lui ai pris la main et... il ne s'est pas dégagé. Je pense qu'il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte.

-Ouais, à d'autres ! » intervint Blaise Zabini avant de boire une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

Lavi haussa les épaules. Face à lui, Allen allait ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, fixant un point derrière le rouquin.

« Quoi ? » questionna ce dernier, surpris, avant d'entendre quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il reconnut Yû Kanda.

« T'en as eu marre de l'autre imbécile, Kanda ? » s'enquit Tyki d'une voix traînante, regardant le Japonais avec un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Le Gryffindor ignora le métis et se passa avec hargne les doigts dans ses longs cheveux, enlevant chaque trace des stupides tresses qu'avait tenté de lui faire Chao Jî Han. Il ne répondit que par un 'Tch' agacé avant de boire sa Bièraubeurre.

 

* * *

 

 

Le vendredi suivant fut le vingt-cinq décembre. Cette date était déjà particulière pour tout Hogwarts, puisqu'elle signifiait l'avènement de présents et de merveilleuses nourritures dus à Noël mais, pour la joyeuse petite bande, il s'agissait d'un jour encore plus spécial : s'ils fêtaient cette même fête chrétienne – et moldue au départ, avouons-le – ils fêtaient également l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux, celui d'Allen Walker. Et, comme tous les ans, les amis s'étaient tous retrouvés l'après-midi à faire une balade près du lac de leur École avant de manger l'habituel et merveilleux – et 'gargantuesque' auraient rajouté certains en voyant ce que le jeune Walker pouvait engloutir... - repas de fête pour après se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Et, cette année-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Afin de donner l'illusion au blandin de fêter séparément sa venue au monde et Noël, tous avaient donné leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire au jeune homme de bon matin. Ce dernier avait été fort heureux de ce qu'il avait reçu. Son père, Mana, lui avait envoyé par hibou un costume de clown ainsi qu'une lettre dans laquelle il lui proposait de l'accompagner l'été suivant faire la tournée des spectacles avec tous les autres membres du cirque et, en guise de cadeau de Noël, il lui avait envoyé de l'argent de poche. De la part de sa petite amie, il avait eu environ sept kilos de friandises et il s'agissait à cet instant, selon les deux tourtereaux, du plus beau présent qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Lavi, quant à lui, lui avait acheté du magasin des jumeaux Weasley des leurres explosifs et une boîte à flemme. Tyki lui avait offert un nouveau jeu de cartes sur lesquelles figuraient principalement des clowns. Draco, Blaise et Harry s'étaient arrangés pour lui commander une trentaine de brochettes de mitarashi dango (en voyant ces dernières, le blandin avait bien senti que ses petites boulettes de riz adorées avaient détrôné le cadeau de Road mais n'avait pas osé le lui dire). Hermione et Reever lui avaient offert des livres sur l'Arithmancie et Ron lui avait donné l'un de ses posters des Canons de Chudley qu'il avait en double. Timothy lui avait acheté une poupée gonflable qu'il avait préféré discrètement jeter dans les ordures avant que quiconque ne la voie. Luna lui avait offert une boucle d'oreille en forme de radis bleu et Lenalee lui avait acheté un nouveau ruban rouge pour ses cheveux. Johnny et Miranda s'étaient confondus en excuses, n'ayant pas pu acheter de cadeau. Bien évidemment, il ne reçut rien de la part de Chao Jî, Kanda, David, Jasdero et Wisely mais le contraire l'aurait étonné, pour ne pas dire choqué.

La suite de la journée était passée bien vite. Ils s'étaient amusés, s'étaient donc promenés comme tous les ans près du lac d'Hogwarts, faisant un concours de ricochets avant de s'amuser à reconnaître la silhouette du calmar géant sous l'eau trouble, étaient allés manger le repas de fête dans la grande salle et s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans leur salle habituelle pour être au calme.

Après avoir fait la fête, ils s'étaient tous assis près d'un sapin invoqué pour l'occasion et avait déballé leurs cadeaux.

Lavi, assis entre Allen et Lenalee, observait son cadeau partir vers Kanda. D'un coin de l’œil, il remarqua que ceux que Road et son meilleur ami s'offraient étaient encore de la nourriture – finalement, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps... ! - et, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il abaissa son regard sur ce qu'on lui avait offert.

« Bon déballage ! » fit joyeusement Ron, les yeux brillant d'une excitation enfantine.

« Pour ceux qui n'ont pas commencé, bien sûr, » ajouta Hermione, jetant un regard de reproche au couple de Slytherin qui n'avaient attendu personne pour ouvrir leurs paquets et commencer à manger. Décidément... !

« Oh, tiens Lavi ! » fit soudainement Allen en lui tendant un gros paquet. « J'ai oublié de le mettre sous le sapin... »

Le roux saisit le cadeau de son meilleur ami avec un sourire et décida de l'ouvrir en premier. Alors qu'il allait le déballer, le petit paquet dans ses mains bougea légèrement, faisant sursauter le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Un rire se fit entendre, le faisant relever la tête. Il croisa le regard amusé de son ami et haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins... si ? »

Allen eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai enfermé là-dedans un Basilic, fais gaffe à ne pas te faire mordre.

-Ah ah ah. Très drôle, Allen. »

Il détourna le regard des yeux rieurs du Slytherin et déballa avec précaution son petit paquet, prenant garde à ne pas se faire attaquer par ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en son ami – si peu... ! -, il savait quand même qu'Allen ne le mettrait pas en danger, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Et puis bon, comme on dit : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. N'est-ce pas ? Et donc, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, ayant entièrement déballé son cadeau, il se retrouva face à de petits et adorables yeux violets ?!

« Oh mon Dieu ! » piailla-t-il. « Un boursouflet ! Il est trop mignon !!! »

Allen se mit de nouveau à rire en voyant la mine réjouie du roux.

« Comment t'as su que...

-Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler, Lavi. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que t'en voulais un...

-Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Le roux sauta dans les bras du blandin et le serra si fort contre lui que ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui donner des coups sur la tête.

« Eh, je t'adore aussi mais évite de m'étouffer, mmh ?! »

Le roux se recula, laissant respirer correctement son ami, et observa encore un peu son nouveau petit animal de compagnie.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » questionna Road, perchée par-dessus les épaules d'Allen.

Il se tourna vers la Slytherin et, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, ne lui adressa pas de regard noir. Il lui fit même un sourire et répondit :

« Maillet.

-Maillet ? » questionnèrent les deux Serpents, les sourcils haussés.

« C'est vraiment un nom bizarre... » ajouta Allen.

« C'était le nom de mon maillet quand j'étais petit. »

Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'appelles pas ton boursouflet 'Boursouflet' ? »

Lavi rit de nouveau.

« Je sais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les prénoms. Si vous trouvez ça nul, je trouverai sans doute mieux plus tard !

-T'as qu'à l'appeler 'Lapin', ça irait bien avec ton comportement de playboy, » intervint une voix froide.

Le rouquin releva son visage et croisa le regard de Kanda. Un instant, il se demanda vaguement s'il avait été visible qu'il avait été blessé par les propos du Japonais. Il était poli avec les femmes, il lui était certes souvent arrivé d'en draguer – plus par amusement et ennui qu'autre chose – mais entendre le Lion dire de telles choses...

Pourtant, le nom proposé par le brun ne cessait de faire des allées et venues dans son esprit.

'Lapin'. Pourquoi pas... ?!

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, Bakanda, » intervint Allen, d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner le roux.

Le jeune Ravenclaw releva la tête, une grimace sur les lèvres. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il y ait de dispute ce soir-là et pourtant, face à lui, deux petits camps s'étaient rapidement formés et s'observaient en chiens de faïence. Sur sa gauche se trouvaient Allen, Road et Tyki tandis que, de l'autre côté, Kanda et Chao Jî semblaient sur le point d'amorcer une bataille spéciale 'Noël'. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à l'intervention express d'Hermione et Lenalee qui, furieuses, séparèrent les cinq bagarreurs avant même qu'ils n'aient pu porter de coups à qui que ce fût.

« Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » claqua la voix d'Hermione Granger.

« Vous n'êtes plus en maternelle, bon sang ! Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir ? » intervint sèchement Lenalee, les mains sur les hanches.

Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé : voir Allen, Road, Tyki, Kanda et Chao Jî muets comme des tombes face aux deux jeunes femmes de septième année était réellement unique. Les cinq se mirent à contrecœur à ouvrir le reste des cadeaux en silence – ou, pour le cas d'Allen et Road qui avaient déjà tout ouvert, de sucer quelques Suçacides – et Lavi s'empara d'un autre cadeau pour l'ouvrir. Road, et c'était bien la première fois que la jeune Kamelot lui offrait quelque chose, lui avait acheté un sachet de Souris en Sucre et quelques Plumes en Sucre, ses deux friandises préférées. Tyki lui avait offert une aiguille en argent et du fil magique incassable. En voyant le cadeau du Portugais, un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Il s'était souvent plaint de ne pas réussir à rafistoler son écharpe d'enfance orange ces dernières semaines, ses sorts de réparation n'ayant pas l'effet escompté. Tyki était un Slytherin aux allures calmes et il se cachait souvent derrière sa façade de joueur de Poker invétéré – bien qu'il ne dépassât pas Allen dans ce jeu – et de Don Juan inaccessible mais il était malgré tout un ami toujours à l'écoute des autres. S'il avait bien une qualité, c'était celle-ci. Draco, quant à lui, lui avait acheté une broche en forme d'Aigle, Blaise un paquet de Bombabouses et Harry des boucles d'oreilles en forme de panda qui lui rappelaient étrangement son grand-père. Timothy lui avait offert, tout comme à toutes les autres personnes présentes sans doute, une poupée gonflable qu'il préféra ignorer. Alors qu'il se demandait vaguement où le jeune garçon de quinze ans avait pu acheter ces dernières, et surtout 'comment', il ouvrit ses autres paquets. Hermione, Lenalee, Johnny et Reever lui avaient acheté divers livres : de runes anciennes, de mythologie sorcière et moldue, de mathématiques (Johnny et lui trouvait cette science moldue tout à fait intéressante) et de littérature moldue fantastique. Ron lui avait offert un poster des Canons de Chudley, le même que celui qu'il avait donné à Allen (l'avait-il en triple, finalement !?) et Luna lui avait confectionné un collier de pâtes. Miranda lui avait acheté des mouchoirs, ce qui n'était pas méchant venant d'elle qui, en réalité, pensait qu'il était toujours bon d'avoir de quoi se moucher sur soi... tandis que David et Jasdero lui avait offert du khôl et du fond de teint. Alors qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire de ce maquillage, il remarqua un dernier petit paquet à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et observa ses amis. Chao Jî ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau, tout comme Wisely qui n'avait de toutes manières que d'yeux pour son crapaud Gamako mais, à part ces deux-là, tout le monde lui avait acheté quelque chose.

Tout le monde... ? Vraiment ?

Son regard passa sur la silhouette de Kanda. Le Japonais observait dans ses mains le mini kit de jardinage que lui avait offert le roux, ce dernier ayant pertinemment su qu'il s'agissait là du seul loisir que le brun appréciait. Serait-il possible que le Lion lui ait offert un quelque chose, lui aussi... ? Lui qui ne lui avait jamais rien acheté ? Qui n'avait jamais offert de présent à qui que ce soit, hormis sans doute à Alma Karma, son ex-petit ami ?!

La discussion qu'ils avaient eue presque une semaine plus tôt lui revint en mémoire :

_« Dis, tu m'as pris quoi comme cadeau de Noël ?_

_-Parce que tu crois que j't'ai acheté quelque chose ? »_

Non. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui avait fait ce présent. Et pourtant... le paquet était bel et bien là, à ses pieds, d'un bleu sombre et sobre. Une petite carte l'accompagnant disait : _« Joyeux Noël, abruti »_.

Aucune signature.

Mais aurait-elle vraiment été nécessaire... ?!

Avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur que le paquet ne disparaisse par magie – ce qui était plutôt ironique puisqu'ils étaient justement tous des Sorciers -, le jeune homme déballa le cadeau, prenant garde à ne pas déchirer le papier qui avait été utilisé. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Là, au creux du papier, se trouvait un joli bandana vert émeraude.

 _De la même couleur que mon œil...,_ songea vaguement l'héritier des Bookman.

C'était un petit bout de tissu sobre et simple et, pourtant, la douceur de ce dernier prouvait bien qu'il était de qualité.

Il l'aimait, ce bout de tissu. Pas autant que celui qui lui avait fait ce cadeau, certes mais...

Il toucha le bandana du bout de l'index, se mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, appréciant la douceur qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il releva son visage et croisa le regard soucieux du Japonais, regard qui se voilà un instant avant d'afficher une indifférence feinte.

Le roux ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun agissait d'une telle manière mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il était beaucoup trop heureux pour faire le moindre effort pour connecter ses neurones entre eux...

« Merci »... mima-t-il du bout des lèvres, envoyant son plus beau sourire au Gryffindor.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de détourner le regard, une légère rougeur aux joues.

 

* * *

 

 

S'il y avait une personne que Lavi avait toujours souhaité détester, c'était bel et bien Alma Karma. Ce dernier, parfait Hufflepuff qui, tout comme Lenalee, avait toutes les qualités de sa Maison, était l'ami d'enfance de Yû Kanda, tous deux ayant été élevés dans le même orphelinat avant d'atterrir à Hogwarts. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... en plus d'être celui qui connaissait sans aucun doute possible le plus le Japonais, il était aussi son ex-petit ami. Et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant très très très trèèès longtemps. Et, comble du désespoir, il était le seul à pouvoir appeler Kanda par son prénom sans risquer de se faire émasculer.

Oui. Lavi avait toujours souhaité le détester. Et il haïssait de ne pas réussir à éprouver plus de haine à l'encontre du Blaireau qui était... eh bien... adorable. Il était juste celui qui était ami avec le monde entier.

Dieu ce que Lavi souhaitait l'abhorrer... ! Mais rien à faire. Dès qu'il avait l'ombre d'une critique, d'une parole méchante au bout des lèvres, le petit brun lui faisait un adorable sourire, dévoilant ses mignonnes petites fossettes, et le roux ravalait sa rancune. Mais, ce jour-là, deux semaines après Noël... trop. C'était trop ! Pourquoi l'Hufflepuff s'était mis à traîner autant avec le Japonais, comme à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble ? Pourquoi Alma les avait-il même rejoints à la table des Lions (rappelez-vous, celle la plus proche de la grande porte d'entrée), là-même où ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner tous ensemble ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'assoie en permanence aux côtés du brun ?!

Non. Lavi se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour haïr Alma. Surtout qu'à l'époque où ces deux-là étaient encore ensemble, ils formaient l'un des couples les plus adorables d'Hogwarts. Alors, au comble du désespoir, Lavi déprimait. Vraiment. Tant et si bien que tous ses amis s'étaient mis à s'inquiéter réellement pour lui et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, une fois de plus, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Aucun rire ne fut entendu : la tristesse du rouquin était si forte qu'elle en était palpable. Tous étaient là, hormis Wisely, David et Jasdero qui étaient sortis pour promener Gamako, lui faisant essayer sa nouvelle laisse rose bonbon.

L'héritier des Bookman, les yeux dans le vide, s'était assis à califourchon sur une chaise et, les bras posé contre le haut de cette dernière, semblait ne pas voir ses camarades.

« Eh, Lavi... » intervint Allen, inquiet.

« Mmh ? »

Le jeune Walker déglutit, n'aimant pas voir son ami dans un tel état. S'il s'écoutait, il risquait d'aller foutre une raclée au Japonais pour avoir osé mettre le roux dans cet état !

« T'es avec nous ou... ?

-Oui oui, je suis là. »

Certes. Physiquement, il était là. Mais mentalement... il était à mille lieues de ses amis. Dans un geste devenu habituel, le roux porta sa main à ses cheveux et frôla du bout des doigts le bandana émeraude que lui avait offert le Japonais. Depuis Noël, il le portait en permanence, laissant de côté l'ancien, noir et rouge, dont il n'avait pourtant pu se séparer pendant plus de trois ans. Porter le cadeau du Japonais pouvait en quelque sort le blesser puisqu'il lui rappelait que le brun ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, surtout à cet instant alors qu'Alma semblait revenir à la charge... et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'enlever : porter ce bandana lui donnait l'impression d'être relié au Gryffindor, même si ce n'était que par l'intermédiaire d'un foutu cadeau de Noël.

« Je n'en reviens pas que Karma revienne draguer Kanda, » intervint Draco Malfoy, de sa voix traînante.

Lenalee grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le drague, à vrai dire...

-Non mais tu l'as vu ? » la coupa Tyki. « Et vas-y que je mets mon bras autour de ses épaules, et vas-y que je lui souris... ça pue à des kilomètres, j'te dis ! »

La Chinoise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je vous dis que vous avez tous tort, » répondit-elle sèchement. « Je connais Alma depuis plusieurs années maintenant. N'oubliez pas qu'on est dans la même Maison. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a aucune intention de retourner avec Kanda ! Ils se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance, c'est normal qu'il agisse de cette manière !

-Alors qu'ils sont sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs années ? » intervint cette fois-ci Lavi d'une voix faussement nonchalante, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Il faut avouer que son comportement est plutôt étrange... » concéda Harry, après s'être rapidement raclé la gorge. « Depuis qu'ils se sont quittés, ils échangeaient à peine quelques paroles et là... »

Personne ne répondit. Lavi enleva son bandana, libérant sa chevelure rousse et, gardant le bout de tissu dans ses mains, il l'observa, l'air absent.

« Cela ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses, » intervint soudain Hermione, mettant fin au silence pesant. « J'ai déjà discuté seule à seul avec Alma un bon nombre de fois, on révise même ensemble à la bibliothèque... on pourrait lui parler et savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

-Karma est très gentil, » approuva Luna, rêveuse. « Il nous répondra sans aucun doute. »

Lavi haussa les épaules, pas convaincu. Tous les autres, eux, semblaient réellement réfléchir aux paroles des deux Sorcières. Elles avaient raison et Hermione avait soulevé un point important : en effet, il était bel et bien inutile de se perdre en conjectures alors même qu'ils ignoraient pourquoi Alma agissait de cette manière.

« Vous avez raison... » répondit lentement Allen, se grattant légèrement le menton en réfléchissant. « Il faudrait lui parler. Il est sociable et incroyablement gentil, contrairement à... »

Le blandin vit du coin de l’œil Lavi se rembrunir et choisit de ne pas terminer sa phrase.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait agir le plus tôt possible, » ajouta-t-il finalement.

« Je vais m'en charger, » fit Hermione, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aiderai, si tu veux, » proposa Lenalee. « Après tout, lui et moi nous parlons relativement souvent ! »

Granger hocha la tête et les deux Sorcières se mirent à discuter de leur nouveau plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, alors que Kanda venait tout juste de quitter la table après leur repas du midi sans prévenir qui que ce soit, les deux jeunes femmes qui, pour l'occasion, s'étaient assises près d'Alma, se rapprochèrent de ce dernier qui se resservait en mayonnaise. Tous les autres, conscients que les Sorcières allaient lancer LA discussion, se rapprochèrent d'un air conspirateur. Même Lavi, qui pourtant avait peur de ce que dirait le petit brun, ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, craintif.

« Dis-moi, Alma, tu as toujours besoin d'aide en Potions ? »

Le jeune homme parut déconcerté un instant, fixant Hermione Granger, surpris qu'elle ait lancé ce sujet aussi abruptement. Pourtant, il se reprit bien vite, avala sa bouchée d’œuf mayonnaise avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

« Non merci, tout va bien pour l'instant ! »

Il adressa un regard reconnaissant à la Gryffindor avant de poursuivre :

« Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'expliquer comment utiliser correctement l'achillée sternutatoire, je pense que je ne ferai plus de mauvais mélanges ni exploser mon chaudron maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi ! »

Hermione rougit légèrement, flattée qu'on la complimente ainsi.

« Mmh... de rien, de rien, » répondit-elle évasivement, se demandant bien comment elle pourrait amener le sujet 'Kanda' sur le tapis en toute discrétion.

« Alma, » fit la voix joyeuse de Luna, ne prenant pas la peine de murmurer. « Il y a quoi entre toi et Kanda ? »

Ah... Luna Lovegood et son franc-parler.

Sous la surprise, l'Hufflepuff avala de travers sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et manqua s'étouffer. Hermione et Allen, qui se trouvaient tous les deux à chaque côté du jeune homme, lui tapèrent allégrement dans le dos pour l'aider.

« Euh... eh bien... euh... » bégaya-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration. « Qu'entends-tu... par là ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de répéter sa question. À ses côtés, Hermione déglutit et, prenant son courage à deux main, se lança :

« Eh bien, tu nous a rejoints à cette table et tu lui parles beaucoup, » fit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour avoir une voix légère, digne de celle qu'utilisaient les jumelles Patil et la fille Brown lorsqu'elles faisaient leurs commères. « Alors on s'est dit que, peut-être... »

Alma haussa un sourcil. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, gêné, et son trouble s'intensifia lorsqu'il remarqua tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il abaissa son regard sur ses mains qu'il tritura nerveusement et Lavi sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Se pouvait-il vraiment que... ?! À la simple pensée que, peut-être, ces deux-là se soient remis ensemble sans en informer leur entourage, le rouquin se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Alma releva le visage et croisa le regard voilé du roux qui, trop surpris, ne détourna pas les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que l'Hufflepuff ne détourne le regard en soupirant.

« Écoutez, les filles... » fit-il finalement à voix basse, faisant distraitement tournoyer son jus de citrouille dans son verre, geste qui trahissait sa nervosité. « Ne faites pas semblant d'être intéressées par les ragots, ce n'est pas votre truc... »

Hermione grimaça tandis que Luna semblait déjà avoir oublié toute cette histoire. Personne n'osa demander plus d'informations à Alma, ce dernier n'ayant pas répondu aux questions des deux Sorcières et la petite bande pensa même un instant qu'il n'allait jamais y répondre lorsque, soudain, il rouvrit sa bouche :

« Je... il n'y a plus rien entre Yû et moi. »

Lavi ne sut comment réagir. Entendre l'autre prononcer le prénom du Japonais l'horripilait mais, en même temps, avoir la confirmation qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien entre eux le soulageait comme jamais.

« Mais alors, » s'enquit Road d'une voix enfantine, « qu'est-ce qu'un Blaireau comme toi fait à notre table ? »

Personne n'osa relever que cette question était étrange, puisqu'il n'y avait pas seulement des Gryffindor à leur table... et que Road elle-même n'était pas une Lionne. Alma, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Nerveux, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille et son regard dériva vers sa gauche où se trouvaient plus loin Arystar Crowley et Eliade qui s'embrassaient et, derrière eux... Neville Longbottom qui, en se servant en pâtes, venait de tout faire tomber sur la table.

« Sérieusement ? » fit Harry, médusé, faisant sursauter l'attablée.

Voyant qu'il s'était attiré les regards de toute la bande, il grimaça légèrement et baissa sa voix pour demander :

« Toi et Neville... ? »

Les joues rouges d'Alma furent une excellente réponse.

« Oh... » souffla Allen, les yeux écarquillés. « Alors là, pour le coup, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. »

Lavi cligna des yeux et son regard fit des allées et venues entre Alma et Neville. Ces deux-là étaient réellement ensemble ? Mais... depuis quand ?

« Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda justement Ron, stupéfait que Neville ne lui ait rien dit ou n'ait pas fait de gaffe, maladroit qu'il était.

« T'es vraiment stupide, Weasel, » l'insulta sans grande conviction l'héritier des Malfoy, observant les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui, remplaçant les anciens plats, pour voir ce qu'il prendrait. « Il n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ! »

Lavi grimaça, notant bien que le blond avait raison. Néanmoins, lui aussi avait pensé comme l'autre Sorcier roux.

« Ta gueule, Malfoy, » grinça Ron, les yeux plissés.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, excédée, et Harry choisit de se servir une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse, n'ayant aucune envie d'intervenir dans la dispute.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, » répondit finalement Alma, coupant les deux jeunes hommes dans leur querelle naissante.

« Mais tu aimerais bien, » termina Reever, un sourcil haussé, « et c'est pour ça que tu es venu manger ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alma hocha la tête.

« Mais alors, » demanda Lavi, la voix pleine d'espoir, « pourquoi tu traînes avec... Kanda... comme avant ? »

Son homologue eut un faible sourire avant de se gratter la joue, gêné.

« Eh bien... j'essaie de le convaincre de me parler de Neville, » répondit-il à voix basse. « Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que Yû soit particulièrement loquace... »

Il eut un bref rire et Lavi se sentit pour la première fois en deux semaines totalement détendu.

« Si tu veux, » intervint joyeusement Miranda, les yeux pétillants de joie à l'idée d'aider ses amis, « si on réussi à mettre Kanda et Lavi ensemble, on pourra peut-être t'aider avec Neville ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'attablée. L'Allemande cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal. Incertaine, elle se tourna vers sa petite amie qui lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal... ? » questionna-t-elle, la gorge serrée, des larmes dans les yeux.

Lavi, quant à lui, tentait vainement de se cacher sous la table. Il fallait avouer que la brune venait de faire une sacrée boulette... !

« Eh bien... » répondit doucement Lenalee, cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas brusquer sa petite amie. « C'est à dire que tu viens de... Alma ne sait... il ne _savait_ pas que... »

Il était rare de voir la Chinoise aussi perdue. Miranda, par contre, avait bien compris où voulait en venir sa compagne et, surprise d'avoir vendu la mèche de la mission 'Yuvi' sans même s'en apercevoir, elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à gémir quelques « Je suis inutile... » ou encore « Je gâche toujours tout ! » et d'autres paroles encore bien déprimantes.

« Euh... » se fit soudainement entendre la voix d'Alma. « Ne pleure pas, Miranda... »

Lavi risqua un coup d’œil vers l'Hufflepuff et remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné de ce qu'avait dit la jeune Lotto. Il semblait juste réellement se soucier de sa camarade de Maison et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire pour la réconforter.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » tenta-t-il, en vain puisque la brune beugla un 'Siiiiiiiii !' qui les fit grimacer de douleur. Leurs pauvres tympans... ! « Je veux dire, » essaya-t-il de nouveau, risquant un rapide coup d’œil vers Lavi qui, surpris, ne sut quoi en penser, « il est vrai que c'était une petite... erreur mais... »

Nouveaux pleurs de Miranda.

« Mais j'étais déjà au courant donc ce n'est pas si grave... »

L'Allemande cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers un Alma Karma on ne peut plus gêné et Lavi, quant à lui, se demandait vaguement s'il devait écrire son testament. Après tout, il pourrait mourir n'importe quand, n'est-ce pas ? Il préférait tout rédiger correctement le plus rapidement possible avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Comment ça, tu étais 'déjà au courant'... ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le brun poussa un bref soupir.

« Eh bien... je le savais, voilà tout...

-Mais comment ? »

Alma détourna les yeux, semblant soudain trouver le banc sur lequel ils étaient tous assis réellement intéressant.

« Karma, tu veux bien me répondre ou...

-Écoute, Lavi. »

Le roux grimaça. Il n'avait pas osé appeler Alma par son prénom mais ce dernier n'avait jamais pris la peine d'appeler les gens qui les entouraient par leur nom de famille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ce que je vais dire mais... ça se voit, c'est tout.

-...à ce point ?! »

L'ex du Japonais grimaça légèrement avant d'acquiescer.

« Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Yû ne l'a pas remarqué. Enfin... je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne crois pas ? » releva Tyki, un sourcil haussé.

L'Hufflepuff se tourna vers le Slytherin et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, lui donnant un petit air adorable de chiot.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas du genre à remarquer ce genre de chose, » répondit-il avec un léger rire. « Mais même s'il l'avait remarqué, il ne m'aurait rien dit donc... »

Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin et un léger sourire étira ses zygomatiques. En le voyant ainsi, Lavi se sentit se détendre. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Alma soit l'ami de tout le monde : sa gentillesse rayonnait tellement qu'elle attirait tous ceux à la ronde.

« Si tu veux, je peux essayer de lui parler de toi, voir ce qu'il en pense... » proposa-t-il, l'air timide.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-On est à peu près dans la même galère, non ? » rit le Blaireau, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. « C'est tout à fait normal de s'entraider, tu ne penses pas ? »

Lavi devait bien revoir certains de ses souhaits : il ne voulait plus détester Alma Karma. Il l'adorait. **(6)**

 

* * *

 

 

Le soir, après leur dernier cours de la journée, Alma rejoignit le petit groupe. Il était presque dix-huit heures trente et l'estomac d'Allen ne cessait de grogner, amusant Road qui ne cessait de se moquer gentiment de lui.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Lavi, angoissé, en voyant le petit brun arriver à leur hauteur.

Alma se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et fit une petite moue, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Mmh... » fit-il, ses yeux fixant le sol. « J'ai essayé mais il a tout bonnement refusé de parler de toi... »

Lavi inspira profondément, blessé au plus profond de lui. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il continuait à espérer alors que le Japonais ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier. Involontairement, ses doigts se mêlèrent dans sa chevelure rousse et touchèrent par mégarde le bandana que lui avait offert ce dernier. S'il ne l'appréciait pas, pourquoi lui avait-il offert ce cadeau... ?

Yû Kanda était une vraie énigme.

« Ne le prends pas mal, » ajouta rapidement Alma, se rendant soudain compte du malaise du roux. « Ce n'est pas contre toi, il est juste particulièrement ronchon aujourd'hui... il a dû mal dormir, sans doute. »

Lavi se força à sourire à son homologue et le remercia, touché de voir combien l'autre se souciait de lui.

« Bon, je vais aller réviser, » lâcha le roux, resserrant sa prise sur son sac à bandoulière. « On a contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie demain donc...

-Je viens avec toi, » annonça Hermione, suivie de près par Reever.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il ne vit pas le regard que lançait son meilleur ami à l'ex-petit ami du Japonais. Le blandin, les sourcils froncés, avait parfaitement noté la lueur d'une joie enfantine briller dans les prunelles bleues de l'Hufflepuff. Il allait l'interroger lorsque, soudain, Alma tourna son regard vers le Slytherin. Ils s'observèrent une longue minute puis, soudainement, le brun indiqua d'un petit coup de menton Lavi qui s'éloignait et adressa un clin d’œil à l'héritier Walker. Le visage de ce dernier s'adoucit légèrement et il hocha subrepticement la tête. Tous deux échangèrent un sourire entendu.

 

* * *

 

 

D'un accord tacite, la mission 'Yuvi' fut gelée un certain temps. Lavi était toujours un peu déprimé mais, soulagé de savoir que le Japonais était toujours célibataire, avait recommencé à l'embêter avec joie et, lorsqu'il en avait le temps, il parlait avec Alma, ces deux-là ayant décidé de s'aider mutuellement avec leur crush respectif. Cependant, si les membres de la joyeuse petite bande ne se donnaient plus de rendez-vous pour tenter de fourrer ensemble Kanda et Lavi, certains en avaient plus que marre de voir le visage déconfit du roux lorsqu'il observait l'Asiatique. Et, l'un d'entre eux, un certain Tyki Mikk, avait décidé de mettre son propre plan à exécution. Il n'avait pas oublié son idée d'empoisonner le Japonais... seulement, par 'poison', il n'entendait pas forcément de tuer le Lion. Loin de là, même. Certes, il n'appréciait pas du tout le brun qui ne cessait de leur chercher des noises mais il considérait Lavi comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis et voir le roux dans cet état lui était de plus en plus insupportable – sauf si bien sûr il en avait été l'auteur. Bien évidemment, il aurait pu en parler avec Allen qui était le meilleur ami du rouquin mais... mais il avait peur que le petit ami de sa nièce ne lui conseille d'abandonner son idée. Car, bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Tyki pouvait souvent foirer ses plans. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le Portugais était sûr de lui à cent pour cent.

Certain que son plan serait une réussite, le Slytherin était allé chez l'apothicaire lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et avait acheté tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour faire de l'Amortentia. Par la suite, il n'aurait plus qu'à verser la potion dans le jus de citrouille du matin du Japonais et tout serait parfait.

Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, Yû Kanda et Lavi Bookman sortiraient ensemble et tout s'arrangerait.

...seulement, il avait oublié un léger détail : il était de notoriété publique qu'il était nul en cours de Potions.

 

* * *

 

 

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le rire n'était plus au rendez-vous. Tyki, qui avait bien évidemment complètement raté sa potion, avait finalement réellement empoisonné le Gryffindor qui s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée. N'ayant pas souhaité mentir à ses camarades, il leur avait révélé ce qu'il avait fait derrière leur dos et la colère de Lavi... eh bien, le roux n'avait jamais été aussi énervé de toute sa vie. Tyki avait eu beau se confondre en excuses, tenté d'expliquer ses motivations, de rassurer le roux en arguant que le Japonais allait bien, rien n'y faisait, le jeune Bookman ne décolérait pas.

Tous mortellement inquiets pour Kanda, le groupe d'amis se rua à l'infirmerie en espérant que l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme n'était pas trop préoccupant. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas été heureuse de voir arriver autant d'étudiants d'un coup mais, après de nombreux arguments de la part, principalement, d'Harry et Hermione, elle leur accorda de voir le Japonais quelques minutes.

Kanda était allongé dans un lit, les bras croisés contre son torse, semblant vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumée en voyant les autres arriver et, lorsqu'ils virent sa peau devenue entièrement bleu (Lavi entendit distraitement Harry dire 'comme un schtroumpf' et il se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une telle créature) personne ne rit.

Sauf Allen, bien sûr. Et Road. Parce que ces deux-là étaient suicidaires, que voulez-vous.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, les nains d'jardin ?! » éructa le Japonais, manquant se lever du lit de l'infirmerie pour se battre avec le couple.

Allen pinça ses lèvres et, voyant le visage suppliant de Lavi qui ne désirait pas les voir se disputer, détourna le regard et fit de son mieux pour calmer son hilarité. Road, elle par contre, ne se donna pas cette peine et fut emmenée de force à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie par une infirmière particulièrement agacée. Et, même si elle se trouvait derrière la grande porte pourtant épaisse de la salle, tout le monde entendait encore parfaitement ses rires.

« Eh bien, » souffla Alma en observant le visage de son ex. « Tu es... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et préféra déglutir nerveusement sous le regard meurtrier du Lion.

Lavi, bien que soulagé de voir que le brun n'était pas en danger de mort, ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout d'être toujours un peu inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous pouvez pas m'laisser tranquille, à la fin ?! » s'énerva le Japonais, furieux.

« On s'est inquiété pour toi, figure-toi ! » répliqua sèchement Lenalee, la seule qui était capable de fermer le claper du garçon qui, justement, détourna le regard en maugréant diverses insultes à peine audibles.

Lavi observa son profil, se demandant bien comment il pouvait l'aider.

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » questionna Harry, l'air soucieux.

Le Japonais ne répondit d'abord que par son habituel 'Tch' mais, ayant entendu le raclement de gorge de Lenalee, s'empressa de répondre :

« Juste une nuit, heureusement, » répondit-il sèchement, faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement en entendant toujours Road rire de manière hystérique à l'extérieur. La jeune fille semblait tout simplement incapable de stopper son fou rire et, en l'entendant, Allen faillit la rejoindre dans son hilarité mais il fit de son mieux pour afficher un air poli.

Pomfresh arriva soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir maintenant et, si possible, d'éloigner mademoiselle Kamelot avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Tous opinèrent mais, avant de partir, Lavi eut une pensée. Il plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, ses doigts rencontrant rapidement la fourrure duveteuse du boursouflet que lui avait offert son meilleur ami à Noël. Il savait bien que, derrière ses airs de brute et de 'je-m'en-foutisme', le Japonais aimait les animaux. Tout le monde l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises nourrir et soigner des chats et des chiens errants alors peut-être que s'il lui prêtait son petit animal de compagnie...

« Tiens, » fit-il, fourrant la petite créature entre les mains du Japonais qui, les yeux écarquillés, ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi en faire. « Je te prête Lapin pour la nuit si tu veux. »

Le brun le fixa bouche bée avant de froncer les sourcils. Il repoussa brutalement la petite créature que Lavi s'empressa de rattraper, surpris par la réaction du brun.

« Mais... pourquoi tu...

-Je ne veux pas de ta fichue bestiole, merde ! » s'énerva le Japonais. « Pourquoi tu me la refiles, d'abord ?! »

Lavi cligna des yeux un instant, ne comprenant pas la colère du brun. Pourquoi la lui refilait-il ?! Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, tout simplement ! Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, si ?!

« Mais parce qu'on est amis, Yû ! » répondit-il, perdu.

Le Japonais cligna des yeux un instant. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement et son regard se glaça. Avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé la moindre parole, Lavi sut qu'il allait être blessé.

« Bordel, » siffla l'Asiatique, « mais je ne veux pas de ta putain d'amitié ! Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

Lavi se figea et tenta d'ignorer au mieux son cœur qui le faisait soudainement beaucoup trop souffrir.

« Yû, tu...

-MAIS T'ES SOURS OU QUOI ? DEGAGE ! »

Le Ravenclaw ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps : sans un regard en arrière, il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, suivi par son groupe d'amis.

Allen, légèrement resté en retrait, ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'veux, l'nabot ?! » siffla le Japonais, observant le Slytherin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. « Tu veux ma photo, peut-être ? »

Allen secoua légèrement la tête, l'air désabusé. Il envoya un regard glacial à son rival de toujours et serra les poings.

« T'es vraiment con, Bakanda, » siffla-t-il en tournant les talons et en sortant de l'infirmerie sous les insultes du Gryffindor.

 

 

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Lavi avait tiré un trait sur le Japonais : il ne se mettait plus à côté de lui, ne lui adressait plus la parole et avait remis son ancien bandana rouge et noir. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il souffrait de la situation mais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le Japonais, il prenait la fuite, refusant tout bonnement d'en entendre parler.

Au bout d'un mois, alors qu'ils approchaient dangereusement des BUSES, des ASPICS et autres joyeusetés de fin d'année scolaire, Allen Walker refusa de voir la situation durer encore longtemps. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient tous se quitter bientôt et, si le Japonais et le rouquin n'allaient pas dans la même université sorcière, ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais... et ça, le Slytherin le refusait tout bonnement.

En ce samedi ensoleillé, alors que toute la bande était dans la bibliothèque pour réviser, le jeune homme se releva et expliqua rapidement aux autres qu'il allait chercher un livre qu'il avait oublié dans son dortoir. Road avait bien essayé de le suivre mais le blandin avait habilement détourné l'attention de sa petite amie en lui promettant que si elle terminait de réviser son chapitre de Potions pour ses BUSES, ils passeraient la soirée en amoureux tout seuls.

D'un pas décidé, l'héritier des Walker se dirigea vers le lac de l’École où il savait trouver le Japonais. Ce dernier, n'ayant jamais apprécié la foule, était toujours allé réviser près de l'eau lorsqu'il faisait beau.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Gryffindor, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il n'était absolument pas discret. Il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste parler en face-à-face avec l'autre garçon, qu'importe que ce dernier le voie arriver ou non.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il se laissa choir sur l'herbe et jeta un rapide coup d’œil au livre de runes anciennes que tenait le Lion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » questionna le Japonais d'une voix étrangement calme.

Allen nota avec surprise que l'autre ne l'agressait pas et attendait vraiment une réponse à sa question.

« Je regarde le lac, ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« C'est ça, ouais, » lâcha avec sarcasme le brun. « Et tu vas aussi me sortir que tu prends le thé ?!

-En fait, je doute que tu me croies si je te dis ça. Je n'ai pas de théière sous la main. »

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel et Allen poussa un bref soupir.

« Écoute, Kanda, » lâcha-t-il, ses yeux se perdant sur la surface bleue de l'immense étendue d'eau face à lui. « Je suis fatigué de la situation. J'en ai plus que marre de voir mon meilleur ami déprimer et de te voir traîner tout seul. »

Le Japonais renâcla et le Slytherin, ayant bien suivi son cheminement de pensées, ricana.

« Ouais, je sais, je devrais être heureux de te voir te barrer à chaque fois qu'on t'approche mais... non. »

Le Gryffindor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa le livre posé sur ses genoux sans pour autant vraiment sembler le lire ou même le voir. Au bout d'une longue minute, le Lion referma son ouvrage d'un geste sec et adressa enfin un regard en direction du blandin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? » questionna-t-il, l'air fatigué.

Allen nota les cernes sous les yeux du brun et lui adressa un faible sourire qui, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, était dénué de mépris. C'était plutôt triste de voir son meilleur ami et l'Asiatique se mettre dans un tel état. Surtout que tout cela ne servait à rien !

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne fais rien. »

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-il, incertain. « Je révise, ça ne se voit pas ?!

-Je ne te parle pas des ASPICS. Je ne suis pas comme Lenalee, Reever ou Hermione à toujours parler des études. Ni comme Lavi, d'ailleurs... »

À cette nouvelle mention du roux, Kanda se figea. Allen observa de ses yeux perçants son homologue et lui offrit un sourire digne du parfait Slytherin, ce même genre de sourire qui signifiait 'Je sais tout'. Le visage du Gryffindor s'assombrit, ce dernier ayant soudain compris où voulait en venir le Serpent. Pourtant, il refusa de répondre par autre chose que par :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Oh, arrête je t'en prie ! » geignit Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Ni aveugle comme Lavi. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu restes là, tout seul, au lieu d'aller lui parler.

-On peut savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?! » répliqua le Japonais avec humeur, les dents serrées.

« Oh, mais je me sens parfaitement concerné quand je vois mon meilleur ami déprimer et que je n'ai aucun moyen de le réconforter. »

Le Gryffindor ne répondit pas. Un instant, Allen craignit que le brun ne se levât et ne le plantât là mais il n'en fit rien.

Allen poussa un bref soupir et, attendant patiemment que le Japonais lui adresse la parole, observa le lac face à lui. À quelques intervalles, il voyait l'eau onduler légèrement, trahissant la présence du calmar géant ou, peut-être, celle des sirènes qui s'y trouvaient. Une légère brise vint secouer ses cheveux blancs mi-longs, lui chatouillant le cou et le haut de ses épaules. Le Slytherin sortit distraitement le ruban rouge bordeaux que Lenalee lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et s'attacha les cheveux en catogan avant de lâcher un petit soupir. Jamais il n'était resté aussi longtemps près du brun sans que l'autre ne lui adresse la parole... et sans qu'ils ne se battent non plus, accessoirement.

« Tu sais, » dit-il, songeur, se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet étrange silence entrecoupé seulement par le bruit du vent et quelques clapotements d'eau, « la potion que tu as bu... accidentellement n'avait pas l'air si ratée que ça. »

Sentant le regard noir du Japonais sur sa silhouette, Allen eut un sourire.

« Je veux dire, » reprit-il, « c'est plutôt marrant que ce dérivé de la potion d'Amortentia, moins connu que ce philtre d'amour mais qui existe pourtant depuis longtemps et qui est censé donner un indice à la personne qui la boit de voir de qui elle est amoureuse, t'ait rendu bleu. Le même bleu que celui présent sur les uniformes des Ravenclaw... »

Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois en notant la tension presque palpable du corps de l'autre garçon.

« Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande découverte pour moi, » reprit-il, prenant plaisir à créer le malaise et la gêne chez son rival. « Je veux dire, j'ai bien vu comment tu _le_ regardes.

-Ta gueule, Walker. »

Le Slytherin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Le Gryffindor plissa ses yeux et envoya un regard glacial à l'autre élève.

« Tu sembles en savoir long sur la potion que j'ai avalée, » siffla-t-il, « tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose, nabot ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, » soupira Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne change pas de sujet, c'est puéril.

-Réponds. »

Une étincelle brilla dans les prunelles grises du blandin.

« Seulement si tu te déclares à Lavi. »

Le Japonais renifla avec mépris.

« Je peux très bien te faire cracher l'identité du connard qui m'a empoisonné.

-Des menaces ? » s'amusa Allen, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Pas mal ! Et que penses-tu du chantage ? »

Le Lion cligna des yeux, surpris par la répartie de son homologue.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, tu sais... » minauda le blandin en regardant fixement ses ongles, un petit air faussement indifférent sur le visage, « je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du match de Quidditch en deuxième année où j'ai voulu voir tes sous-vêtements et... »

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux et pâlit considérablement.

« Ce serait regrettable que cette information m'échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'oserais pas... !

-Que tu crois.

-Je peux très bien te lancer un _Obliviate_.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le sourire que lui envoya Allen Walker aurait pu glacer n'importe qui. Un ricanement machiavélique passa les lèvres du blandin lorsqu'il assura, sans l'ombre d'un doute :

« Oh, crois-moi, j'ai assuré mes arrières.

-Connard.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Allez, va voir notre très cher Lavi ! Car c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai des révisions d'Arithmancie à faire.

-Tu me le paieras.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

 

* * *

 

 

La mise en couple de Yû Kanda avec Lavi Bookman avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et de larmes au sein d'Hogwarts. Les nombreuses fans du roux avaient été effondrées en voyant leur idole sortir avec l’irascible mais non moins très mignon Gryffindor. Après que le brun se fut déclaré à l'Aigle et après avoir échangé un premier baiser, le roux n'avait pas cru à sa bonne étoile. Plus excité qu'une puce, il s'était rué dans les bras de son meilleur ami, poussant sur le côté une Road Kamelot mécontente, et lui avait braillé aux oreilles combien il était heureux. Allen l'avait écouté avec patience, fier de savoir que son rival l'avait finalement écouté, mais n'avait pas révélé à son ami que c'était lui qui était allé parler au Japonais. Il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité et puis il avait pertinemment su que le brun aurait été trop fier pour l'avouer lui aussi. En outre, il savait pertinemment que si son meilleur ami apprenait que c'était grâce à lui que le Japonais s'était déclaré, le rouquin risquait de devenir insupportable avec ses idées de dettes. Et Allen ne voulait vraiment pas le voir se prendre la tête. Il voulait le voir heureux, simplement.

Quoi qu'il en fût, tout avait semblé s'arranger par la suite. Lavi et Kanda étaient ensemble, le Ravenclaw avait recommencé ses bêtises et il ne se séparait plus jamais ni de son petit ami ni du bandana que ce dernier lui avait offert. Le rouquin avait aidé Alma qui, très vite, s'était déclaré à un Neville rouge tomate et la joyeuse bande avait coulé des jours heureux – bien que remplis de dures révisions. Mais, au moins, le succès de la mission 'Yuvi' leur avait enlevé une grosse épine du pied.

Les ASPICS et les BUSES se rapprochaient de plus en plus et une certaine fatigue se faisait ressentir : il fallait avouer que Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Lavi, Lenalee et Reever avaient décidé de créer des sessions révision pour faire travailler tout le monde, au grand désespoir de certains (pour ne pas citer Ronald Weasley, Road Kamelot et Tyki Mikk qui étaient tous les trois fortement allergiques aux études).

En tout cas, à une semaine des examens finaux, tous se sentaient relativement prêts et capables de faire face à ces obstacles avec plus ou moins de facilité. Le groupe d'amis étaient en train de manger à leur table habituelle (je ne vais pas répéter laquelle, vous avez pigé, n'est-ce pas ?) dans la joie et la bonne humeur. David et Jasdero faisaient des combats de nourriture, Wisely dorlotait son crapaud en lui donnant à la petite cuiller des mouches qu'il avait attrapées Dieu sait ou pendant que, à côté de lui, Timothy observait discrètement un magasine porno sous la table jusqu'à se faire prendre par le professeur McGonagall qui, arrivée en retard au repas et étant passée près de leur table, le lui confisqua et lui donna une retenue. Alma discutait joyeusement avec Neville, Lenalee et Miranda d'une superbe mayonnaise pimentée qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chemin de Traverse l'été précédent sous la mine dégoûtée de Johnny. Chao Jî avait, pour le bonheur de tous, décidé de ne plus manger avec eux. Personne ne savait ce que le Japonais avait pu lui dire pour le faire fuir mais, en tout cas, ça avait bien marché. Tyki, Draco, Blaise et Allen faisait une discrète partie de poker. Road, sur les genoux de son petit ami, ne cessait de pouffer en voyant les mines déconfites des trois autres Slytherin qui se voyaient devenir petit à petit de moins en moins riches. Hermione lisait un livre tandis que Ron cherchait désespérément d'attirer son attention et que la Sorcière l'ignorait. Harry était en train de discuter avec Reever de Quidditch, expliquant les règles à l'Australien qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce jeu pendant que Luna récitait pour elle-même les propriétés magiques des radis noirs.

Lavi se resservit en riz en lisant distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait reçue le matin-même. À ses côtés, Kanda mangeait silencieusement ses sobas sans s'intéresser pour le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, la proximité de leurs corps rassura le Ravenclaw et lui arracha un petit sourire. Il se mordit le coin des lèvres et, discrètement, saisit la main de l'autre garçon sous la table. Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il serra doucement la mains du roux dans la sienne et lui adressa un bref coup d’œil qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.

Heureux, le jeune homme retourna à sa lecture, tenant toujours la main de son petit ami.

« Alors Bookman, heureux ? » se fit entendre une voix féminine.

Le roux releva son visage et croisa les yeux dorés de la fille Kamelot qui lui faisait face, toujours assise sur les genoux d'un Allen au sourire diabolique. Un léger coup d’œil sur sa droite apprit à Lavi que son meilleur ami ne s'arrêtait pas de plumer ses pauvres camarades de Maison. Il avait de la marge, cela dit : Draco, Blaise et Tyki n'étaient pas à plaindre, financièrement parlant.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir la jeune fille.

Un sourire étira lentement les zygomatiques de cette dernière en un sourire digne de Salazar Slytherin.

« Oh, alors je peux te poser une petite question ? » fit-elle, jubilant pour une raison qui échappait totalement au roux.

Il ne savait _vraiment_ pas pourquoi mais... il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

« Oui...

-Que portes ton petit ami comme caleçon ? »

Les élèves à la table se figèrent. Allen écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa petite amie et ce fut bien la première fois que Lavi vit le blandin fusiller du regard la plus jeune.

« Tu veux que je meure... ? » l'entendit-il siffler sous les rires de la métis.

Allen détourna le regard et risqua un coup d’œil au Japonais... qui l'avadakedavrisait du regard.

« Euh... Kanda, » gémit-il misérablement, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, « on peut s'expliquer si tu veux...

-Ah, vraiment ? »

Lavi se mit à rire joyeusement, coupant les deux autres qui étaient sur le point de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Il ne porte rien, » déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à la Slytherin.

Puis, avant de laisser le temps à son petit ami de répliquer, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa délicatement.

Plusieurs sons se firent entendre, à commencer par le soupir de soulagement d'Allen. Tyki, lui, grogna en leur demandant vaguement de se trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Harry rit, très vite suivi par Road et Hermione. Seulement, ce qui résonna le plus dans la grande salle ce jour-là fut le cri victorieux de Timothy qui clama, haut et fort :

« Et un mystère de résolu ! Un ! » **(7)**

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Désolée, j'étais o-bli-gée de faire cette référence, à chaque fois que je revois Tyki manger du poisson, avec le squelette de la pauvre carpe koï qui sort de sa bouche, j'éclate de rire :') Ah, Tyki ou l'élégance même...  
> (2)Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Doug est l'ami traqueur de Lavi dans le deuxième roman de DGM et c'est un personnage que j'ai particulièrement apprécié. Bon. J'avoue : je les ai légèrement shippés tous les deux xD  
> (3)Cotisons-nous pour offrir une lotion capillaire à Bookman !  
> (4)Ahah, éternelle question de Sheryl... aura-t-il un jour sa réponse ? XD  
> (5)Je n'imagine même pas comment sont ses cours... :')  
> (6)Créons ensemble un fanclub à l'effigie de notre Alma préféré x)  
> (7)En ce qui concerne les sous-vêtements de Kanda, il s'agit bel un bien d'un des mystères du fandom DGM xD Pour les supers fans comme moi, je vous propose de regarder la fin de la vidéo « Favourite D Gray-man Scene (funny) » de dannidemolition sur Youtube (voici le lien : https DEUX POINTS SLASH SLASH TROIS W POINT youtube POINT COM SLASH watch?v = lea TIRET DU HUIT 0cb7R TIRET DU HUIT w). Lavi m'aura perturbée à vie avec son « Yu's underwear ! » :')


End file.
